Disponible Para Mí
by LunnaCullenHale
Summary: ¿Tu dejarias a tu esposa por alguien que volvio del pasado? ¿Y si las amas a las dos? Dime, ¿que harias? No se que duele mas, si perderla a ella... o tu y yo dejarnos de mirar.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me sentía completo. Mi vida entera, el amor de mi vida se me había ido la misma noche que se la llevaron de mi lado.

Desde el día en que nos despedimos, desde esa noche fría, no había vuelto a soñar, ha ilusionarme de la misma forma. Cada suspiro, cada palabra que digo, cada mirada ilusionada que lanzaba el viento eran para ella. Desde el día que nos separamos ya no vivo.

Me encontraba en el balcón de mi casa, contemplando la luna. Esa misma luna que había sido testigo del gran amor que sentía por Alice. Esa luna que nos miraba sonriendo, cuando cada noche nos veíamos cercas del lago de Forks, donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez cuando teníamos siete y ocho años, cuando nos dijimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, nuestra primera vez y muchas cosas que habíamos vivido juntos.

Di un trago al whisky que tenía entre mis manos, estos momentos los usaba para olvidarme de toda mi vida, para olvidarme del trabajo y de con lo que ahora vivo; estos momentos los usaba para pensar en mi hada encantadora.

Suspire mirando de nuevo a la luna. ¿Cómo se encontrara? ¿Seguirá vistiendo de blanco? ¿El domingo seguirá siendo su día favorito? ¿Aun pensará en mí, como yo lo hago con ella? No, seguro que no lo hace. Han pasado demasiados años para que ella aun piense en un amor que parecía eterno.

Ojala pudiera saber donde esta Alice, así le pediría que me dijera como es que me olvido. Como es que puedo matar todo lo triste que se apodera de mi alma desde que no está. Desde el día en que se fue me siento desolado, pero aun así eh tratado de salir adelante.

Tenía todo lo que Alice y yo soñamos una vez. Una carrera prometedora, ejecutivo empresarial en una de las corporaciones más prestigiosas del país; una casa con un balcón mirando directamente a un estanque donde se pudiera reflejar la luna, habitación que ahora es mi despacho; y una familia… bueno una mujer que adoraba, pero que nunca podre llegar a amar completamente como ella lo merecía.

Camine hacia mi recamara. Mi esposa yacía en la cama profundamente dormida, tan hermosa como siempre, pero no era la mujer que deseaba profundamente que ocupara ese lugar.

A esta hora y con la casa completamente en silencio solo deseaba que algún engendrito soltara el llanto para que Alice y yo fuéramos a cuidarlo y velar por sus sueños, pero solo era un sueño guajiro que aun no podía hacer realidad. Ni siquiera con mi esposa.

Quite toda la ropa que vestía para ponerme el pijama. Ya pasaba de la media noche, ya debía descansar, al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué hora es, amor? —Pregunto Bella un tanto adormilada.

¡Como deseaba que Alice fuera la que me dijera amor!

Me acosté a su lado dentro de las cobijas. —Lo suficiente tarde, sigue durmiendo.

—No deberías seguir desvelándote tanto —bostezó abrazándome— por eso cargas con esas ojeras siempre.

La misma ocurrencia me hubiera dicho Alice.

—Vamos a dormir. —Besé su cabello achocolatado y cerré los ojos.

—Te quiero Jasper. —Pronuncio mi esposa con un suspiro antes de dormirse nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, salí de mi casa con el suficiente tiempo que necesitaba para llegar de los suburbios al centro de New York. Tráfico, tráfico y más tráfico. Así es como podría describir a la jungla de asfalto. Los asuntos que necesitaba resolver los tenía listos, así que a eso de las dos de la tarde salí a comer.

Se me apetecía comer en un pequeño restaurant cercas de Central Park y como no se encontraba lejos de mi oficina, fui caminando.

Nuevamente iba divagando en los recuerdos que tenía de Alice, cuando choque con una persona haciéndola caer al suelo.

Una mujer, su cabello largo y sedoso, totalmente lacio y de un color negro azabache que podía llegar a fascinarme, un vestido blanco con varios decorados rojos; el haber ocasionado que cayera, me dejo ver sus bien torneadas piernas; su cuerpo pequeño como el de una hadita…

—¡Señorita!, permítame ayudarla por favor. —Me apresure a decir, ayudando a aquella mujer a ponerse de pie—. Perdóneme por favor, venía distraído.

—No se preocupe, caballero. —Dijo mientras sacudía su vestido, pero esa voz… ¡Esa voz es la de mi Alice! Jamás podría olvidar su voz. —Es culpa mía, venía viendo los aparadores.

Cuando sus ojos vieron por fin los míos, me di cuenta de que era ella. Nadie más podía tener esas facciones tan únicas, nadie más podía quitar o proveer el aliento como lo hacía ella, nadie podía tener la suavidad de la piel de sus manos, esas mismas manos que ahora se encuentran entre las mías.

—¿Alice? —Dije todavía dudoso de que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada. Pero mi corazón lo sentía. ¡Mis manos la estaban tocando, era ella! —¿Alice Cullen?

-¿Jasper Hale? —¿No me reconocía a caso?

—¡Sí soy yo, Alice!

—¡Oh, Jasper! —Me abrazó con mucha fuerza, con la misma fuerza que yo la abrazaba a ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo es el que pudimos estar así, pero yo rezaba por que fuera eterno, porque jamás terminara… pero termino.

—Mi caballero sureño —dijo Alice con sus ojos cristalinos, tocando mi rostro—, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Lo que hizo después me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Pero cuantas veces no soñé con volver a probar los dulces labios de Alice? De tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos abrazándola y besándola como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, ¿cuántas veces? Millones de ellas. Y hoy, después de muchos años de ausencia, y frente a todos y nadie a la vez, nos estábamos besando, como si el tiempo que estuvimos lejos jamás hubiera pasado, como si nada más importara más que mi pequeña damisela y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Es una idea que me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace varios días, pero no me decido si hacerlo One-shot ó un minific. No había podido desarrollarla porque me la paso todo el día estudiando para mi examen de la universidad, que es este sábado por cierto, pero hoy tuve un tiempo y lo escribí.**

**Opinen! Dejen su review diciendo que les pareció y si lo hago un one-shot o un minific plis.**

**Otra cosa, el siguiente capítulo de "It's my life", se los tengo pasando el examen ceneval, como verán, el estudiar ocupa el mayor tiempo posible que tengo, pero bueno, pronto les tendré que pasa con los chicos y la loca de Tanya… ah y también terminare mi fic "Mas adelante".**

**Besos.**

**Lunna.**


	2. Disponible para mí

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Disponible para mí.<strong>

**Jasper POV**

Mis manos se afirmaron en su diminuta cintura. El sabor de los labios de Alice seguía siendo el mismo, exquisito, delicioso, simplemente embriagados. Acaricie su rostro con tanta suavidad; tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y Alice se diluyera entre mis dedos.

Jadeamos un poco cuando la falta de aire se hizo necesario entre los dos. Abracé con fuerza a mi dulce hada.

—Jasper…

Suspire con fuerza y por fin decidí abrir los ojos y contemplar a la hermosa mujer de enfrente. —Me has hecho mucha falta, Alice.

Un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas y las acaricie suavemente.

—Y tú a mí, Jasper.

Nos volvimos a besar y la sensación fue más intensa de lo que recordaba….

El mesero nos trajo los cafés que habíamos pedido. Después de nuestro encuentro en la calle, invité a Alice a comer. Mi corazón decía que disfrutara de su compañía, mi razón me decía que ahora yo tenía a Bella.

—Y… cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Alice?

—¿Eh? —Creo que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. —¿Me repites la pregunta por favor?

—¿Qué, que has hecho de tu vida?

Me sonrió de la misma forma que lo recordaba. Con un par de hoyuelos en sus comisuras. Me derretía completamente.

—Después de que, pues, me mudé de Forks, termine el bachillerato y mi universidad en los Ángeles,—tomo un sorbo a su café y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella—. Me gane una beca para estudiar en Paris, estando allá despegue mi carrera como diseñadora de moda.

—Tu sueño hecho realidad. —Sonreí sinceramente, nadie mejor que yo sabía que desde que éramos niños, Alice quería ser diseñadora de moda.

—Sí, ahora tengo mi propia línea y son reconocida mundialmente.

—Y, ¿Cómo es que yo nunca supe de ti?

Rio de mi comentario. —Bueno Jasper, no creo que las empresas transnacionales estén muy interesadas en la moda, ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, no creo que se relacionen mucho.

Bebía de mi café con cuidado cuando me lanzo la pelotita. —¿Y tú? ¿Que has hecho de tu vida?

Me queme la lengua, casi grito del dolor que sentía.

—Bueno, yo… me casé. —Debía ser sincero. Siempre lo habíamos sido. —Te busque… pero jamás te encontré. Nunca se me ocurrió que estuvieras en Europa. —Baje la mirada observando mi café. —Y después de conseguir todo lo que tú y yo algún día soñamos, la casa, el lago, la carrera, aun me falta el perro pero bueno… conocí a Bella, es muy linda y buena esposa, si la conocieras no me sorprendería que se hicieran mejores amigas. Sonreí sin ganas y ninguno dijo más.

—Alice… —Tome mi mano sobre la mesa y la hice verme.

—¿Si, Jasper?

Mi mano acaricio su rostro y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y suspirar ante mi roce.

—Alice… ¿aun me amas?

—Jasper… me miro nunca nadie te amara de esta forma en que lo hago estoy segura, —beso mi mano— es un grado muy difícil de superar, tenemos tanto pasado, ¡tantas caricias! —Hice una mueca algo incomoda, aun quedaba un detalle—. Pero no interpretes mal, no niego que no haya quien te pueda amar, es solo que me refiero a mi derecho de antigüedad, la antigüedad que tiene el amor que aun siento por ti y que es muy difícil de explicar.

—Yo también te sigo amando, Alice. —Me sonrió y luego suspiro.

—Pero no quiero venir a destruir tu armonía. Tu entorno. Tu familia. —Suspire ante lo que dijo. —Tú ya tienes una vida hecha y no quiero ser yo quien la destruya.

—No digas eso bonita. —Sonrió enormemente al escucharme. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y se acelero a más no poder, es como si le hubieran inyectado una descarga de adrenalina pura. —Nunca pude olvidarte, y aun que salí con más mujeres y me case —eso le dolió— siempre estabas tú en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

No pude aguantarme más y la bese despacio, expresándole todo el amor que siento por ella y que lo había estado guardando.

Pegamos nuestras frentes y suspiramos.

—Esto no está bien, Jasper.

La mire confundido. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Porque tu estas casado, Jasper! No puedo llegar después de año son vernos y destruir tu vida.

—Alice, ¿no decías tú que todo sucede por algo? Por algo nos volvimos a encontrar, por algo jamás nos dejamos de amar.

—Si pero…

—Pero nada, Alice. Tú me amas, yo te amo, que más falta.

—Estar juntos. —Me miro con sus ojos cristalinos, me dolía hasta el alma verla así. Se levanto de impulsivamente pero la sujete.

—Espera.

—Déjame ir, Jasper. —Contestó llorando.

—¿Me dejarás de nuevo?

Se quedo unos momentos más mirándome.

—Debería hacerlo… pero aun no sé si puedo.

Dicho eso se zafo de mi agarre y salió corriendo.

No pude alcanzarla, cuando salí había desaparecido entre las personas.

Regrese a la oficina más triste de lo que me había ido. No pude seguir trabajando, no me concentraba para nada y es que Alice me había dejado la cabeza hecha un lio. Cuando volví a encontrarme a Alice me metí en un callejón que no hay salida. Mi razón decía que ella tenía razón, yo le había jurado amor eterno a Bella, sin darme cuenta que un día Alice regresaría tan disponible para mí y ahora como ladrona se robaba la mitad de la bondad que había en mí.

Bella siempre fue amorosa, comprensible, atenta, dedicada, nunca peleábamos, me atendía, se preocupaba por mí, siempre fui relativamente feliz. Pero Bella era demasiado sensible para cometer ese acto, quería a Bella, la quería demasiado, había sabido ganarse mi cariño a pulso, y no me visualizaba en un futuro sin ella. Me complementaba de una manera muy diferente que Alice, pero Alice siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, quien le daba razón a mi existencia y ahora que a vuelvo, ahora que me dice que me sigue amando… ¡La vida es muy injusta!

—¡Hey hermano, ¿Cómo te va? —Me saludo mi socio y mejor amigo.

—Ahora no, Emmett, no estoy de ánimo.

—Pero válgame, —Me dijo sentándose. —¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Tenía mi rostro entre mis manos. —La vi, ¡la vi Emmett! ¡Me la encontré en la calle!

—¿A quién? ¿A Bella?

—¡No imbécil! —Le dije viéndolo. —¡A Alice!

Emmett se sorprendió. —¡No!

—Sí, sí, y nos besamos y me dijo que aun me ama, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y qué más pasó? —Emmett sabía toda mi historia con Alice.

—Pues hablamos de lo que hizo en los últimos años y yo le confesé que me case.

—¡Pero si serás imbécil! —Golpeo mi amigo la mesa. —¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

—Debía ser sincero, yo no podría engañar a Alice de esa manera… —Le mire un tanto desesperado. —Y Bella no se merece que la engañe tampoco, tú conoces a Bella, sabes como es y no se lo merece.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Contesto Emmett sentándose de nuevo—, Bella es la persona más buena que conozco en la vida… —Me miro analizándome—. Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasará con Alice?

—Nada.

Miraba por la ventana contemplando el atardecer. —¿Cómo que nada?

—Sí, nada. Salió corriendo y no sé si vuelva. —Lo mire.

—¡¿Por qué no la seguiste?

—¡¿Me crees idiota, Emmett? ¡Claro que la seguí! —Suspire pesadamente— pero desapareció entre la gente.

—Pero… ¿no te dio un número de teléfono, donde trabaja, su dirección?… ¡¿Algo?

—Me comento que tiene su propia línea de moda… Es una diseñadora reconocida mundialmente.

—Perfecto… —Emmett tomó mi teléfono y marco los números rápidamente—. Conozco a la persona que nos ayudara.

Minutos después teníamos el nombre de la línea de Alice, y su dirección aquí en New York… por algo debíamos empezar.

—Bueno, hermano, vámonos… esto puede esperar un poco más, se nos hace tarde.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunte confundido poniéndome mi saco.

—Mamá quiere que vayan a cenar, —hice muecas. No tenía ganas realmente— ya sabes como es mi madre y tienes que ir, sino nunca te lo perdonará.

—Pero aún no le digo a Bella.

—Ella ya estaba enterada.

Salimos al ascensor. —¿Y cómo es que soy el único que no sabía?

—¿Será porque traes otras cosas en la cabeza? —Me miro alzando una ceja y se rio como solo Emmett sabe hacerlo. —Además, tienes que ir, Edward estará presente.

—¡Edward! ¿En serio? Hace mucho que no lo veo. —Conteste saliendo al estacionamiento. —Ok, está bien, espero que esto me distraiga un poco —sonreí—, nos vemos en una hora en casa de tus padres.

—Nos divertiremos como los viejos tiempos.

—Espero… realmente lo espero.

Maneje rumbo a mi casa aun melancólico por mi encuentro con mi hadita hermosa, pero debía poner mi mejor cara y controlar mi estado de ánimo, no tenía ganas de ir salir pero Esme es como mi madre y Emmett tenía razón, si no iba sería muy difícil que me lo perdonará. Además hace mucho que no veía a Edward, desde que se fue a Londres a estudiar no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera pudo venir a mi boda. Me haría bien salir un poco.

Cuando llegue a la casa Bella estaba más que hermosa. Se había puesto un lindo vestido azul profundo algo ajustado a su cuerpo, el contraste con su piel blanca la hacía casi irreal; su cabello en rizos y un maquillaje al natural dejaba ver lo más hermosa y perfecta que es.

Mi corazón se acelero, no quería admitirlo pero la quería muchísimo, ella es perfecta para mí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ya cuando me había arreglado salimos rumbo a la casa de los Masen.

Esme nos recibió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

—¡Jasper, Bella! —Nos abrazo con fuerza— ¡Que gusto verlos!

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verlos, Esme. —Dijo mi mujer.

—Pero pasen, pase, todos están en la sala.

Esme beso la mejilla de mi esposa dándole el paso y después la mía. —Traje el vino, Esme. Tú cosecha favorita.

—No te hubieras molestado, hijo. —Dijo Esme acompañándonos a la sala. Bella se había adelantado saludando a Rosalie que se encontraba con Emmett.

Sonreí sincero. —Es un placer.

—¿Qué es un placer? —Dijo alguien bajando las escaleras. —¡Jasper, amigo!

—¡Edward! —Lo abrace con alegría. —¡Años sin verte!

—Bueno, yo los dejo para que platiquen, iré a ver si ya está la cena.

—Si, mamá. —Edward beso las mejillas de Esme y la dejo ir a la cocina.

Caminamos adentrándonos a la sala, donde se encontraban Emmett, Rosalie y Bella platicando animadamente.

—Que bueno que regresaste, Edward, ahora será más fácil molestar a Emmett.

—Nuevas formas de molestar a mi hermano, interesante.

—¡Hey! ¡No confabulen contra mí!

Ambos reímos, incluso las chicas, solo Emmett hacia puchero.

—Pero ven Edward, quiero presentarte.

—¿Con quién? —Me pregunto sonriendo.

Camine hacia Bella y se levanto sonriéndome.

—Ella es Bella, Bella Hale: mi esposa. —Edward y Bella se miraron y no supe descifrar a ciencia cierta los rostros de ambos. Ambos parecían estar en estado de shock, pero no le puse atención. —Bella, él es Edward Masen, hermano de Emmett.

—Gusto en conocerte, Edward.

—El gusto es todo mío, Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nuevo. ¿Creen que Alice vuelva? ¿Por que Edward y Bella se quedaron viendo así? ¿Que es lo que hará Jasper? Bueno comenten y sugieran a ver si le atinan xD<strong>

**Nos veemos pronto.**

**Lunna**


	3. Para bien o Para mal

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Para bien o para mal.<strong>

**Jasper POV**

Habían pasado casi una semana desde la cena en casa de los Masen, y aunque me había divertido de sobremanera, no había dejado de pensar en Alice ni un solo segundo.

—¡Venga, hermano! —Me dijo Emmett— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

—¿Para que Emmett? ¿Para que me diga que no quiere verme nunca más? —Lo mire a los ojos— No podría soportarlo.

—Quizás si, quizás no, cualquiera que sea la respuesta nunca la sabrás. —Se sentó en mi sofá— Por que tu me querido amigo, eres un cobarde.

—¡Óyeme no! —Replique— Jamás eh sido un cobarde.

—Te apuesto cien dólares a que no la vas a buscar.

—Vengan esos cien dólares —Le tendí mi mano y Emmett solo me miro alzando una de sus pobladas cejas. —en este mismo momento iré. —¿Ah si? Pues te acompaño.

Trague saliva, la verdad y aunque no necesitara el dinero, no tenia planeado ir al despacho de Alice, pero ahora tenia que hacerlo por que sino esto me seguiría el reto de mi vida, y sobretodo la culpa de por miedo nunca comprobar que pasaría.

—OK, vamos.

Todo el camino a las oficinas de Alice lo recorrí nervioso, y aunque trataba de controlarme, no tuve mucho éxito. Emmett claramente disfrutaba de esto.

—Tranquilo, hombre, —me dijo en un alto que hicimos— solo es una chica.

—No Emmett, no solo es una chica. —Suspire al recordarla. —Es Alice, la más perfecta mujer que pudo crear Dios.

—¡Oye!, mi Rose también es perfecta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —Hice una mueca involuntaria— Bella también es perfecta, todas son perfectas a su modo.

Tenia que distraerme un poco. —Oye, ¿Y Edward?

—Anda por ahí, —Dijo con simpleza— con eso de que ya se va a quedar a vivir aquí, anda buscando un departamento y arreglando su traslado a una universidad de aquí.

—Espero verlo pronto.

—El viernes será noche de chicos, ya sabes, futbol, bebida, comida. Todo en mi casa, ¿Qué dices?

—Claro, por que no, —conteste sonriendo de lado— me servirá para distraerme de lo que pase hoy.

—Pues que bueno por que ya llegamos.

El corazón se me acelero y baje del automóvil. Subimos Emmett y yo en silencio, me estaba dando mi espacio y eso se lo agradecía enormemente. Había llegado la hora, era ahora o nunca.

—Tu puedes, Jazz.

Le sonreí, o más bien le hice una mueca de resignación a Emmett mientras caminaba hacia la recepcionista. ¡Joder! Cualquier cosa que incumbiera a Alice me ponía nervioso, así que hice un último intento y me controle e inhale unas cuantas veces.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Ángela, ¿En que puedo servirle? —Dijo la secretaria al verme.

—Buenos días, vengo a ver a Alice Cullen, soy Jasper Hale.

—¿Tiene cita? —Me dijo revisando unos papeles.

—La verdad es que no, pero ella me conoce, si quiere puede preguntarle.

—Un momento por favor. —Me contesto Ángela.

Voltee a ver a Emmett quien hablaba muy animadamente con una pelirroja. No le di mucha importancia, sabía que Emmett podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero nunca lastimaría a Rosalie.

—Puede pasar.

—Muchas gracias, —dije en un suspiro. —¿Me podría indicar donde es?

—Por supuesto, por este pasillo a la izquierda, hasta el fondo. —Me indico Ángela. —Que tenga un excelente día.

Rezaba a Dios no volver a la oficina con el corazón destrozado. Tome un último respiro al tocar la puerta.

—Adelante.

Abrí la puerta con demasiada lentitud y ahí estaba ella. Revisando unos bocetos, con anteojos lucia más hermosa si eso era posible.

—Hola Alice. —Dije al cerrar la puerta.

Me miro sonriendo. —Pasa Jasper, toma asiento, dame un minuto y podremos hablar.

—Por supuesto. —Hice lo que me pidió y espere mientras hacia una llamada.

Cuando por fin termino, se quito los anteojos y se recargo en su sofá.

—¿En que puedo servirte?

—Pues… en todo Alice, —dije sinceramente— vengo a ver que pasa entre los dos.

Suspiro cansadamente. —Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado claro Jasper. —Me miro— Tu estas casado, y yo… bueno yo no se si estoy dispuesta a destruir una familia como la tuya.

—Alice… —Tome sus manos entre las mías sobre el escritorio—. No digas eso, tú no destruirás nada, todo lo que tocas lo haces oro.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé hermosa, pero yo te necesito —le mire a los ojos— en cada palabra, en cada palabra, en cada deseo, —bese sus manos— hay algo en tu mirada, en tu sonrisa que me grita y me enciende, y hace que en ti quiera perderme.

—Jasper, yo…

—Deja terminar, por favor —asintió— Tu me levantas si me siento derrotado, solo tu haces que el sol brille con fuerza en días malos, siempre tienes algo nuevo que ofrecerle a mi vida que contigo ya no estará vacía. —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la limpie acariciando su rostro. —Siempre estas tu Alice, y siempre has estado, tu recuerdo me levantaba me incitaba a seguir adelante, yo no se como este amor ha ido creciendo como tu no te imaginas, mi amor por ti es algo eterno.

—Pero tienes esposa, Jasper.

—¡Lo sé!, ¡demonios lo sé! —Me levante algo exasperado— Pero no quiero perderte Alice, siempre estas tu, y siempre tu serás la dueña de mi corazón.

Alice lentamente rodeo su escritorio y se acerco a mí y acaricio mi cabello y rostro. Cerré mis ojos a su tacto, le había expuesto mi corazón y temía verla y que lo hiciera pedazos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto es muy malo y saldremos perjudicados en algún momento?

—Lo tengo siempre presente —susurre besando sus manos—, pero no quiero perderte.

—Y no lo harás Jasper.

Fue cuando por fin abrí mis ojos, y vi en los de ella que se quedaría conmigo. No pude aguantar más y la bese.

Tome entre mis manos su delicado rostro, y la bese disfrutando de sus labios. Alice volvía a ser mía, solamente mía.

Sus manos volaron se adentraron en mi saco abierto, y me abrazaba de la cintura mientras mordisqueaba sus labios. La pasión fue creciendo en mí cuando ella soltó un pequeño jadeo, sabia que debía comportarme, pero algo dentro de mí decía que la necesita en cuerpo y alma.

La senté en su escritorio y fui besando su cuello mientras acariciaba sus perfectas piernas hasta meterlas bajo su falda blanca.

—Jasper….

No sabia si decía mi nombre para que me detuviera o para que siguiera. Sus manos habían desabotonado mi camisa y acariciaba mi torso. La volví a besar subiendo más mis manos. Gruñí al sentir la goma de su diminuta tanga.

—Alice, te necesito.

—Y yo a ti, Jasper.

La bese de nuevo y lentamente fui bajando su tanga. Me la guarde en el bolsillo de mi saco antes de quitármelo. Ella aflojo mi corbata, la cual sentía que me ahorcaba.

Me abrió espacio entre sus piernas. Alice desabrocho mi cinturón y el sonido de mi cierre bajando consumió la habitación. Le subí la falda, la acomode, Alice bajo mi pantalón y me atrajo a ella haciendo que todo lo que había en el escritorio saliera volando. Sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaba dentro de ella.

_¡Dios mío! Que delicia. _—Pensé.

Mis embestidas eran fuertes, se me había olvidado donde estábamos y solo quería escuchar los gritos de Alice, y que supiera que las mujeres con las que había estado solo habían servido para prepararme para ella.

Mi corazón dio un pinchazo cuando la imagen de Bella apareció en mi mente.

Los labios de Alice tomaron los míos como suyos, y eso hizo que me concentrara solo en ella. La levante y la estampe contra la pared. Sus piernas enredadas en mi cadera hacían mi trabajo más fácil. La sentí contraerse, estaba próxima a su clímax. Recordé algo que a ella siempre le había gustado y excitado, así que sin pensarlo, le bese, mordisque y jugué con mi lengua en su lóbulo, lo que era el cuello y los oídos eran el punto débil de Alice.

No tardo mucho en terminar sobre mi, segundo después yo hice lo propio llenándola por completo.

Me quede quieto disfrutando de su calidez. Jadee pesadamente sobre su cuello como ella lo hacia sobre mi cuello. Salí de ella lentamente y la baje despacio. Ambos estábamos hechos un completo desastre. Me arregle la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo, terminando la bese y le dije cuanto la amaba.

—Yo también te amo, Jasper.

Algo andaba mal, acabábamos de hacer el amor y ella se comportaba extraña.

—¿Te sucede algo, Alice?

—No me pasa nada, Jasper —me contesto—, solo me siento algo culpable por lo que acabamos de hacer.

Bese su frente. —No te sientas así, tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Si, si lo he hecho al dejarme llevar —alzo un poco la voz—. ¡Por Dios Jasper! Acabamos de tener sexo en mi oficina, debí de respetarla así como tú debiste respetar a tu esposa.

—No quiero que te sientas mal, Alice. —Acaricie su mejilla— Déjame a mi eso de las culpas.

Ella me miro con unos ojos que podían derretir todo el polo norte.

La bese de nuevo, y aunque me correspondió al final negó un poco.

—Vete Jasper, vete por favor.

—Pero Alice…

—Pero nada, Jasper, —dijo viéndome— déjame sola, yo te llamare, te lo prometo.

—Esta bien, hermosa. —La bese de nuevo. —Espero tu llamada.

Ella asintió y yo salí de su oficina. Llegue a la recepción en la cual me esperaba Emmett pasándome las manos por el cabello.

—¿Y bien? —Me pregunto al verme.

—Dijo que me llamaría.

Caminamos al elevador. —¿Y tu le crees?

—Por supuesto, Alice nunca ha defraudado su palabra.

Emmett no me pregunto nada mas, pero caminando hacia donde habíamos aparcado, nos topamos saliendo de un restaurante a Edward y a… Bella.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? —Pregunto Emmett inocentemente.

Yo me había puesto nervioso, acababa de salir de la oficina de la mujer que mas amo en el mundo, donde habíamos hecho el amor, y bajando me topaba mi esposa, este no era mi día.

—Muy bien, hermano, ¿y tú? —Contesto Edward, mientras Bella me abrazaba y sonreía.

—¿Qué hacen los dos juntos?

—Caminaba cercas de aquí, cuando me tope a Edward —me dijo Bella— y me invito a comer, —beso mi mejilla— ¿No te molesta verdad?

—No, claro que no. —Ambos, Edward y Bella estaban a la espera de mi respuesta.

—Nosotros apenas íbamos a comer. —Hablo Emmett sin que nadie le preguntara.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la casa? —Le pregunte a Bella.

Ella iba a responder cuando Edward la interrumpió. —Si quieres, yo puedo llevarla, así puedes quedarte a comer con mi hermano, y no perder la hora de la comida.

La cara que hizo Bella no supe descifrarla muy bien, así que le pregunte si le molestaba la idea.

—No, claro que no, —Edward y Emmett sonrieron— Anda ve a comer.

Le bese los labios en un corto beso, pero ella lo hizo mas profundo, hasta que nos separamos por que Edward tosió un poco.

—Perdón, —se defendió— aun no me acostumbro al cambio de clima, creo que me enfermare.

Emmett palmeo su espalda y Bella se limito a sonreírle. —No te preocupes, es normal.

—Entonces, Bella… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—Si, por favor, hay algo por aquí que apesta. —Emmett rió, no se que se le hacia gracia, pero yo solo me limite a sonreír, cabe decir que un tanto nervioso.

—Entonces vámonos.

Bella me beso de nuevo y nos despedimos, yo me fui a comer con Emmett y cuando por fin estaba en la soledad de mi oficina, recordé esa mañana que había estado con Alice.

Todo fue perfecto, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y ahí estaba la tanga de Alice. El recuerdo se hizo más real y mi amigo comenzó a inquietarse. Como si fuera un depravado, me lleve la prenda a la nariz y aspire, olía a Alice, y eso me encanto.

Abrí un cajón con llave de mi escritorio y la guarde ahí, corría el riesgo de que Bella me la descubriese si me la llevaba a casa, y me pareció lo mas seguro dejarla aquí en la oficina. Cerrando el cajón con doble giro mi móvil empezó a sonar, mi corazón se comenzó a agitar cuando leí el nombre en la pantalla: Alice.

—_Bueno, ¿Jasper?_

—Si, Alice, —sonreí— soy yo—.

—_¿Te interrumpí? Perdona, estoy algo… nerviosa._

—No para nada. —Se me hacia algo tierno que estuviera algo nerviosa- Y no tienes por que estarlo.

—_Bueno, solo llamaba para decirte que había tomado una decisión sobre nosotros._

Pase saliva. —Te escucho.

—_Pues, tome la decisión de… para bien o para mal… estamos juntos. Quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo y todos._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, bueno aquí dejándoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. ¿Que les pareció? Se va formando la historia entre Alice y Jasper, pero ustedes díganme ¿Que harían?<strong>

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Un beso.**

**Luna.**


	4. Que vueltas da la vida

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

**Nota: **Les recuerdo que es un minific, así que no esperen muchos capítulos, eso depende de que tan inspirada ande, sino seguirá siendo un minific.

* * *

><p><strong>ElizabethMallory:<strong> No, al menos por lo pronto no hare POV de Edward y de Bella, según como vea a lo mejor, pero por lo pronto no.

**Dulzezitha**: Que bueno que te gusto linda, espero que este también te guste.

**Mónica Teposte:** primero que nada, somos tocayas jejeje y me alegra que te gustara.

**Alice Maggio –Whitlock:** Bueno, técnicamente Alice no es una zorra, solo victima de las circunstancias, pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.

**Carly360:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara, a mí también se me hacen la pareja más linda, pero obvio yo estoy enamorada de Jasper, tiene algo que me encanta jejeje y bueno veremos qué pasa más adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Que vueltas da la vida.<strong>

**Jasper POV**

Las cosas con Alice después de esa llamada fueron mejorando. Ya había pasado ocho meses desde que Alice volvió a mi vida. Las cosas fueron un poco tensas al principio por el miedo de que Bella nos descubriese. Pero Alice y yo nos las ingeniábamos.

Algunas personas podrían pensar que era un engaño, y si lo era, ¿pero entonces que podíamos hacer nosotros? ¿Resignarnos y sufrir de la peor manera? ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Lastimar a Bella abandonándola o perder a Bella para siempre? Aun no lo sabía.

—Brindemos. —Dijo Emmett alzando su copa de vino. —Hoy es una noche muy especial.

Nos encontrábamos reunido en la casa de los Masen. Emmett, nos había invitado a Bella y a mí, porque tenía un anuncio importante que hacer. Todos alzamos nuestras copas de vino mirándolo atentamente.

Rose se levanto de su lugar alzando una copa también y ambos se tomaron de la mano sonriendo.

—Emmett y yo queremos comunicarles que pronto seremos ocho miembros de la familia… ¡Estamos embarazados!

Un grito por parte de las mujeres y un "_felicidades" _ por parte de los hombres. Los abrazos y el llanto por parte de Esme no se pudieron dejar atrás.

—Muchas felicidades, hijos. —Dijo esta abrazando a Emmett y a Rosalie. —Tener a un pequeño Emmett o una hermosa princesa tan linda como tu Rose, será encantador. Ya hace falta un pequeño por aquí.

—Así es, Esme. —Dije después de felicitar a los futuros padres. —Aunque espero que salga a Rosalie, pobre de mi sobrino si se parece a Emmett.

—Si, pobre del niño. —Secundo Edward. —Sera la burla de la escuela si se parece a Emmett.

Todos reímos. Los berrinches que estaba haciendo Emmett era de los más gracioso y que Edward me secundara lo hacía más divertido.

—Venga, chicos. —La risa no dejaba a Carlisle hablar. —Con que este sano es lo que importa. —Nos invito a sentarnos para cenar. —Aunque yo también espero que se parezca a Rose.

—¡Papá! —Grito Emmett cuando todos nos volvimos a reír.

—Solo es una broma, hijo —Se escudo—. Mejor cenemos antes de que te enojes más. Muchas felicidades y muchas gracias por regalarme la dicha de ser abuelo.

Eso desarmo cualquier enojo de Emmett. La emoción y el orgullo volvían a reflejársele en la cara. Empezamos a cenar. Las chicas ya estaban organizándose para cuando ir de compras y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y cuantos meses tienes, Rosalie?

—Casi cumplo cinco meses, Bella.

—¡Pero si ni se te notan! —Siguió Esme.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, pronto tendré cinco meses. —Respondió sonriendo. —¿Y tú para cuando?

Edward y yo nos atragantamos al escuchar la pregunta de Rose. En mi era comprensible, pero, ¿En Edward? Creo que solo fue una coincidencia, así que ignore eso y me enfoque en la respuesta de Bella.

—Pues Jasper y yo aun no hablamos de ello, así que por el momento la familia seguirá igual.

Estaba algo contrariado. —Si, mi amor, —respondió Emmett. —De ahora en adelante se le cargara el trabajo a Jasper, porque yo me dedicaré a consentirte.

Rose y Emmett se besaron y Edward le dijo Mandilón. De ahí en adelante la cena se volvió más amena, hasta que fue turno de Edward contestar las preguntas.

—Dime hijo, ¿ya tienes novia?

—Pues veras, papá, ando conociendo a una chica, es muy linda, quizás un día la traiga aquí.

—¿Es de la universidad?

—Am… si, es una linda castaña.

Bella tocio y tomo algo de agua. —¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

—Si, Esme —tomo más agua—, solo trague mal. No pasa nada.

La cena concluyo algo tarde, y nosotros nos retiramos algo cansados.

—¿Te divertiste, Bella?

—Si, —me sonrió— no puedo creer que Rose vaya a ser mamá. Por fin se le cumplirá su sueño.

—Estoy muy contento por Emmett. —Dije sin pensarlo.

—¿Te imaginas cuando tu y yo tengamos uno?

—Sera estupendo.

La verdad eso lo dije para no desilusionarla, pero creo que no logre convencerla con mi falso entusiasmo porque de la nada se quedo pensado.

Los meses pasaron y Alice fue a visitarme a la oficina.

—Hola hermosa. —Dije al verla entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—Hola guapo. —Me levante y la abrace besándola. Con Alice entre mis brazos me sentía completa. —Te eche de menos.

—Yo también, Alice. —Bese su mejilla— Me haces falta.

—Y tú a mí, amor. No vuelvo a perderme tanto.

Ambos reímos y salimos a comer. Aprovechamos para ponernos a la orden de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Alice había salido de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo y me conto todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Jasper?

Me tense enseguida. Rosalie se encontraba detrás de nosotros con su prominente barrilla, estaba a unos días de dar a Luz.

—¡Rosalie! —Me levante fingiendo que no pasaba nada. —¿Cómo estas linda?

—Bien gracias, —se acaricio la barriga y miro a Alice. —¿No nos presentas?

Mire a mi niña y ella sonrió sin saber qué hacer. —Por supuesto… Alice Cullen, Rosalie Masen; Rosalie, Alice Cullen. Una amiga.

—Mucho gusto. —Estrecharon sus manos.

—Alice, Rosalie es la esposa de Emmett. —mi niña asintió.

—Muchas felicidades por el bebé.

—Gracias. —Contesto Rose. —Tú eres Alice Cullen, la diseñadora, ¿verdad?

—¡Así es! —Le indique a Rose que tomara asiento con nosotros, por su estado no debía permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. —Me encanto tu línea de maternidad. De hecho esta blusa es tus diseños.

—Oh, muchas gracias. —se rieron ambas. No entendía por qué la moda era importante para las chicas, pero bueno, creo que ese es uno de los misterios que siempre querré saber. —Si, lo note en cuanto llegaste.

Alice y Rose estuvieron platicando unos minutos, pero quedaron de verse para intercambiar comentarios sobre moda y esas cosas. Quisiera o no, no me gustaba mucho esta creciente amistad.

—Rosalie es encantadora.

Asentí tomando café. —Ella complementa muy bien a Emmett. No sé como lo soporta.

Alice rio conmigo pero de repente se torno seria.

—No me gusto que le dijeras que soy tu amiga. —Dijo sorbiendo de su té.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera, Alice? —Los nervios me carcomían— ¿Qué eres mi querida? ¿Mi amante?

El rostro que puso Alice me partió el corazón, jamás la había visto tan triste. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

—Perdóname, Alice.

Negó con la cabeza. —No, tú perdóname a mí. —Sonrió sin ganas— Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Que nunca debí aceptar a ser tu _querida_, —me miro— yo me merezco más que esto Jasper. Me merezco alguien que sea completamente mío, que este a mi disposición las 24 horas al día, y no es que lo quiera tener pegado a mí, pero si quiero a alguien que, antes de besarnos, no tenga que voltear a los lados para ver que nadie nos vea.

Sus palabras calaban. Yo sabía que decía la verdad y que ningún argumento que dijera podría cambiar la situación, pero debía intentarlo. ¡Debía!

—¡Pero yo te amo, Alice!

—Y yo a ti, Jasper. Pero no puedo seguir así. —una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos y lo limpio enseguida— Lo que acaba de pasar con Rose es un claro ejemplo; Tuviste que decirle que soy tu amiga, Jasper, ¡tu amiga! Y lo hiciste porque ella conoce a tu esposa, ¿verdad? —Asentí acongojado y ella suspiro— Creo…. Creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto Jasper. No me vuelvas a buscar.

Alice tomo su bolso y salió del restaurante lo más rápido. Me dejo de piedra, ella tenía razón y yo solo vine a arruinarle la vida, había sido el año más maravilloso, tenso y nervioso de mi vida, pero aun así lo había disfrutado y sabia que ella lo había disfrutado también, pero tenía razón, se merecía a alguien que fuera cien por ciento suyo, y lamentablemente, yo no era esa persona.

Pague la cuenta y salí de ahí y como buen hombre con el corazón roto hice lo normal: me fui a meter a un bar. Dicen que el alcohol mata, y yo quería beberme todo el alcohol que pudiera, porque quería matar algo que sentía por dentro. Quería matar el amor que ciento por Alice para poder querer a Bella como ella se lo merecía; o quería matar lo que siento por Bella, para estar al cien por ciento con Alice. O solo y llanamente quería matarme a mí y así no hacer sufrir a ninguna de las dos.

Llevaba desde las 12 del día en el Bar de Billy's. Solo le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Emmett diciéndole que no volvería a la oficina, que se hiciera cargo de todo, que me sentía mal y que me iba a conservar en alcohol. Para las ocho de la noche, cuando el Karaoke empezó yo estaba más que conservado que un piña fermentada.

El bartender me cuido, por así decirlo, no quería que cometiera una locura y destruyera el lugar. Cuando llegue al lugar me había dicho que las penas de amor, con alcohol son buenas y esa era una teoría que pretendía verificar y que hasta la hora lo había hecho.

—¡¿Quien más quiere cantar? —Dijo la conductora del espectáculo. —¿Algún valiente?

—¡Yo! —alce la mano y como pude me despegue de la barra y camine al pequeño escenario.

—Vaya camarada. ¿De casualidad a ti no te dicen vino de uva?

No entendía que quería decir con eso. Mas bien no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, solo había subido a cantar. —No, ¿Por… —hipo— que?

—Pues porque creo que bebiste la mejor cosecha —Los pocos asistentes que tenía como publico se rieron—. ¿Qué canción nos vas a cantar, amigo?

—Una de El —hipo— vis Presley.

—¡Qué genial! —Me sonrió sosteniéndome un poco— Pero te falta algo de actitud— veamos….

Me quito la corbata que ya se encontraba floja y me la sujeto en la frente haciendo un nudo, me quito el saco aventándolo a un lado, subió las mangas de mi camisa hasta el codo y me desabrocho un poco la camiseta. Ahora si parecía un verdadero borracho… borracho y bufón de este Bar.

—¡Así te ves mucho mejor!

—Lo que digas. —Le arrebate el micrófono— Ahora voy a cantar una cae —hipo— una canción de Elvis llamada: Heartbreak Hotel.

Un chiflido por igual se escucho en el bar cuando empecé a cantar y los acordes de la guitarra empezaron a sonar.

_Well, since my baby left me  
>well, I found a new place to dwell<br>well, it's down at the end of lonely street  
>at heartbreak hotel<br>where I'll be-where I get so lonely, baby  
>well, I'm so lonely<br>I get so lonely, I could die_

Me sentía Elvis cantando esta canción, y más porque me quedaba como anillo al dedo.

_Although it's always crowded  
>you still can find some room<br>for broken-hearted lovers  
>to cry there in the gloom<br>and be so-where they'll be so lonely, baby  
>well, they're so lonely<br>they'll be so lonely, they could die_

Vi a Emmett entrar con el rostro lleno de preocupación y algo enojado, pero yo lo deje de lado, solo me dedique a cantar y a bailar como solo Elvis sabe hacerlo.

_Well, the desk clerk's tears keep flowin'  
>and the desk clerk's dressed in black<br>well, they've been so long on lonely street  
>well, they'll never, they'll never get back<br>and they'll be so-where they'll be so lonely, baby  
>well, they're so lonely<br>they'll be so lonely, they could die_

Emmett se acerco a la barra y al parecer discutía con el bartender, porque ambos me miraban a mí y movían mucho las manos.

_Well now, if your baby leaves you  
>and you have a sad tale to tell<br>just take a walk down lonely street  
>to heartbreak hotel<br>and you will be, you will be, you will be lonely, baby  
>you'll be so lonely<br>you'll be so lonely, you could die_

Al son del piano me realice el más famosísimo paso de Elvis. Me sentía el Rey, el más grande Rey pero de los idiotas, había perdido a mi Alice. La había insultado llamándola mi amante, el solo pensar la palabra me daba asco. Ella no era mi amante, era mi Diosa, el amor de mi vida y yo la había hecho llorar. Eso no me lo perdonaba. Así que llorando termine mi canción.

_Well, though it's always crowded  
>you still can find some room<br>for broken-hearted lovers  
>to cry there in the gloom<br>and they'll be so-they'll be so lonely, baby  
>they'll be so lonely<br>they'll be so lonely, they could die_

Mi amigo camino decidido hacia mí, recogió mi saco y subió al escenario.

—¿Qué puñeteras haces, Jasper? —Me tomo del codo y me bajo del escenario casi a rastras. —¿Por qué estas así?

Me sentó en la barra y me pidió un café bien cargado. —Me dejo, Emmett, Alice me dejo.

Las personas seguían cantando, borrachos como yo haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos. Llore patéticamente encima de mi café.

—Lo siento hermano.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ella, Emmett? Dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo.

—Primero vamos a bajarte esa borrachera que sobre el cuerpo, ya después te contestare.

Emmett se estuvo conmigo hasta que recobre el conocimiento. Sentía la cruda hacer efecto en mi persona, pero debía charlar con mi amigo, el me ayudaría, lo sé.

—Dime Emmett, ¿Qué hago? —Lo mire desesperado. —Necesito a Alice junto a mí.

—¿Si la necesitas por qué no vas con ella?

—¡La ofendí! —Solté un lamento. Por lo regular sabia controlar mis emociones, pero esto me superaba, debía sacarlo de mi sistema— Le dije que era mi amante, mi querida. ¡¿Dios, como fui tan estúpido? A ella menos que a nadie debí decirle esas cosas. ¡Es el amor de mi vida, hermano!

—Concuerdo en todo, sobre todo en lo de que eres un estúpido. —Me dio un zape— ¡Con un demonio Jasper! Si tanto la necesitas, ¿Por qué carajos no dejas a Bella? Dios sabe como quiero a Bells, pero si no eres feliz con ella, déjala. Bella es fuerte y sé que lo superará.

—Soy feliz con Bella, pero amo a Alice. —Hice una mueca. —¿Ahora entiendes mi dilema?

Emmett suspiro frustrado. —A ver, Jazz… dime, ¿Con quién te sientes completo? ¿Con quién de las dos sientes que ya no puedes respirar si la dejas de ver demasiado tiempo? ¿Por quién darías la vida sin pensarlo?

Era una pregunta un tanto difíciles, por ambas sentía lo mismo. Por ambas daría la vida. Ellas eran mi vida, y como una maldición, ambas eran mi perdición. No sabía qué hacer. Con ambas había pasado tantos momentos, tantas cosas que son muy difíciles de olvidar, y aquí estaba yo, sintiéndome tan solo como dice la canción de Elvis, tan solo que podía morir. Pero en esta soledad, sabia el nombre de la única mujer que sabría como consolarme y esa era….

—Alice. —Mire a mi amigo con los ojos rojos. —Por ella siento todo lo que tú sientes por Rosalie.

—Lo sospeche —Me sonrió—. Entonces, ¿Qué harás con Bella?

—Ahora mismo iré a pedirle disculpas y le contare toda la verdad. Todo lo que ha pasado en este último año y le pediré el divorcio. Quiero estar con Alice, solo espero que un día Bella me perdone y me reciba de nuevo en su vida.

—Me parece lo correcto, pero ve a lavarte la cara antes. —Bromeo— si te ve la cara así, seguro serás viudo en vez de divorciado. Pareces zombie y de los más feos.

Emmett era la única persona que podía bromear en estas circunstancias. —Gracias por el ánimo, hermano.

—De nada, para eso somos amigos.

Fui a hacer lo que me dijo. Una hora después manejaba rumbo a mi casa, donde debía hablar con Bella cuanto antes.

Me estacione, me acomode la ropa, tome aire y camine con paso decidido hacia mi casa. Yo le daría a Bella todo lo que pidiera, era lo menos que le debía. Abrí la puerta y una eufórica Bella salió de la cocina.

—¡Mi amor! —Me beso sonriendo y se separo confundida. — ¿Bebiste?

—Am… si, tuve una junta con un importante ejecutivo y nos tomamos una o dos copitas de whisky.

—Está bien, no importa. —Se encogió de hombros y la alegría volvió a ella. —Te tengo que decir algo.

—Yo también Bella.

—Si —sonrió— pero yo primero. —Bella tomo una de mis manos y la puso sobre su vientre— ¡Estoy Embarazada, vamos a ser padres, Jasper!

_¡Vamos a ser padres, Jasper!_ Esas palabras… Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que mi cabeza diera un giro de 360 grados.

Yo venía a pedirle el divorcio a Bella y ella me decía que seriamos padres. ¡Joder! Que vueltas daba la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre de mi Jasper verdad, o ustedes que opinan que pasará, se los dejo a su imaginación.<strong>

**Dejen sus Reviews, ya saben donde jejeje si me quieren contactar mi FB es Lunna Jett (Moon Santana) búsquenme, yo las aceptare, solo díganme que son de ñ.ñ**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un beso. **

**Luna.**


	5. ¡Maldita Conciencia!

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Dulzezitha:<strong> Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Veremos que pasa más adelante.

**SweetAlice13:** Bueno, esa es una pregunta que aun me estoy haciendo. Gracias por leerme.

**Charlieg: **Primero que nada, ¿eres hombre o mujer? Porque si eres hombre, creo que serias el primero que lee mis historias, o al menos el primero que deja un review jejeje Am... Pues sí, quizás tengas razón porque sabemos como es Jasper u.u Gracias por leerme

**Jupy:** Pues eso lo veremos según la trama, que espero les guste. Gracias por leerme.

**Gianisse: **JAJAJAJA ya me imagino el rostro de tu madre, pobre xD Gracias por leerme.

**Perlha Hale:** HAHAHA si, es un imbécil, pero es nuestro imbécil jejeje, La canción me pareció la más adecuada. Qué bien que la conozcas. Gracias por leerme.

**Alice Maggo – Whitlock: ** HAHAHAA estas perdonada porque me gusto tu monologo jejeje, Gracias por leerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: ¡Maldita Conciencia!<strong>

**Alice POV**

Salí como torbellino del restaurante. Llore camino a mi auto, estábamos cercas de las oficinas de Jasper, por lo que gracias a Dios mi carro estaba cercas. Necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes de este lugar, de Jasper, de la ciudad, de todo lo que me recuerde a él.

No me había importado nunca que estar de la manera en que estábamos Jasper y yo. Siempre supe que era muy mala idea, pero mi corazón me decía que me quedara a su lado a pesar de todo. Pero la presencia de Rosalie me había demostrado que todo había sido un gran error. Ella era excelente, y me entendía mejor que muchas de mis amigas con respecto a la moda; pero que Jasper me presentara como su amiga, había sido un golpe a mi corazón, pero que me llamase querida o amante lo había sido mucho más fuerte.

Llore con más rabia dentro de mi precioso automóvil. El dolor me invadía completamente, sentía que me habían arrancado el corazón y sin anestesia. Pero lo peor había sido que yo misma me lo había arrancado con todo lo que le dije a Jasper.

Sabía que todo era verdad, que estuviera enamorada no quería decir que fuera estúpida. Me merecía a alguien completamente mío, alguien que se sintiera orgulloso de estar a mi lado, alguien que quisiera presumir de estar conmigo, una persona que me estrechara entre sus brazos, lo malo es que esa persona no era Jasper y yo lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Talle con fuerza mis ojos tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que derrame. Mi corazón estaba cansado de sufrir, había sufrido desde el momento en que me mude de Forks, nunca había dejado de amar a Jasper. Cada una de las personas con las que había estado no le llegaban ni a los talones, inevitablemente las comparaciones siempre las hice. Jasper tenía algo que me hacía sentir eufórica, que me hacía sentir que podía volar hasta el sol y no quemarme; pero todo eso se vino al carajo el día que yo acepte ser _su amante_ aun sabiendo lo que eso traería para mi corazón.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude hacia mi departamento. Ventajas de ser la jefa de tu trabajo, es que si lo desea podía faltar días y no pasaría nada, mi línea de ropa seguiría en marcha mientras yo podría darme el lujo de hundirme en mi miseria. Pero solo por hoy haría eso, hoy sufriría lo que tuviera que sufrir, lo peor sería quedarme en casa recordando todo. Sé que sería difícil no deprimirme, pero no imposible.

Abrí mi nevera, saque un bote de helado de vainilla, camine a mi sofá —sofá en el que muchas veces hice el amor con Jasper— prendí el televisor y como si estuviera el universo confabulado contra mí, pasaban _Tres metros sobre el cielo__**1**_. Me sentía como Hache, lo comprendía muy bien, sentía su dolor en mi pecho de igual o mayor magnitud. Me atasque de helado llorando como vil magdalena. ¡Maldito Jasper, maldito destino! Porque lo habían traído de nuevo a mi vida, cuando ya me había resignado a que nunca más lo vería. Pero no solo eso, ¿Por qué lo habían traído de nuevo a mí, si no podíamos ser felices los dos?

No sé bien en qué momento me quede dormida sobre el sofá. Quizás me había cansado de tanto llorar, quizás las emociones que había sentido me habían terminado por agotar. No lo sé, pero me alegraba poder estar así, inconsciente, al menos así el dolor aminoraba unas horas.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente. El helado, los infomerciales pasaban en la televisión. Eran las seis de la mañana y los vestigios de mi inmundicia se hacían presentes en mi sala. Los recuerdos abordaron mi mente de nuevo, y empecé a sollozar, pero no, talle mis ojos una vez más, ardían de todo lo que había pasado, pero no me di el lujo de volver a llorar. Ya una vez había superado esto, podía volver a hacerlo y que mi vida saliera de nuevo a flote. Y lo lograría.

Los meses fueron pasando, casi habían pasado tres meses desde aquel día. A veces, en las noches, sollozaba por mi Jasper, pero me volvía a recomponer. Gracias a Dios mi trabajo me mantuvo ocupada y esos tres meses había salido de New York, me habían ayudado bastante, aunque claro está que mis colaboradores habían notado mi cambio de ánimo, y agradecía al cielo que nadie me preguntara para no recordar.

Hace tres días que regrese a la Gran Manzana. Mi línea más reciente estaba por salir, así que el trabajo me tenía a tope. Apenas me tomaba un respiro cuando mi celular sonó.

Lo tome y revise el identificador. Un número desconocido.

—¿Diga? —Nadie contestaba—. ¿Bueno? ¡Contesten! —Un pequeño lamento se escucho a través de la línea y colgaron.

Me quede mirando el móvil como idiota. ¿Acaso Jasper me había llamado? ¡¿Seria eso posible? Mi frágil corazón se contrajo y agite mi cabeza desapareciendo esa idea. Era imposible. Yo le había dejado claro que no me molestara y además, claro estaba que después de este tiempo, el había preferido a su esposa. Siempre prefirió a su esposa. A Bella. Esa vez que nos encontramos, el día en que empezó todo, me había dicho su nombre, el cual nunca se olvido. Y como dije, era obvio que siempre la prefirió a ella.

Mi móvil volvió a soñar, otro número desconocido. Esta vez la rabia y todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados explotaron al contestar.

—¡Mira estúpido! No sé quién eres ni me interesa, pero si no dices algo evita llamarme, soy alguien bastante ocupada.

—¿Alice? —La voz de una mujer me había sacado de mi enojo, dejándome confundida.

—¿Quién llama?

—Soy Rosalie, Rosalie Masen, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

El corazón se me contrajo de nuevo al asociar a Rosalie. Sabia quien era, y de quien era esposa, pero sobretodo, sabía que había pasado aquel día que la conocí.

—Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Rose. Y perdona la forma en que conteste, pero es que hace un momento me llamaron y no dijeron nada. —Me apené— Disculpa.

Se rio un poco, y yo con ella. —Descuida, no pasa nada.

—Si, pero necesitaba decírtelo. —Talle un poco mi frente, se me hacia algo difícil los recuerdos que me invadían. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu bebé? Me supongo que ha de estar hermoso.

—Estamos muy bien los dos, gracias. Rosmmett nació grande y fuerte.

—Me alegro por tu familia. —Sonreí— Pero dime, ¿A qué debo tu llamada? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pues es que tenía ganas de hablarte. El día que nos conocimos me agradaste mucho, y quería invitarte a comer, quizás y así puedas conocer a mi Rosmmy.

—La verdad es que estoy algo ocupada ahora mismo, Rose, pero que te parece si desayunamos el viernes.

—Me parece perfecto, así invito a una amiga, quisiera que la conocieras.

—Está bien, conozco un lugar encantador donde sirven el mejor desayuno de New York. —Le di las indicaciones del famoso _Little Cherry_ — Nos vemos ahí a las nueve, ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto, ahí nos vemos, Alice. —Contesto a través de la línea. —Nos vemos pronto.

La verdad es que por hoy había acabado con el trabajo, y si podía haber salido a comer con Rose, pero no me sentía preparada, los recuerdos me invadieron con su llamada y las lagrimas salían de mí, por eso, el viernes me pareció mejor, así, podía controlar estos sentimientos y mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, Rosalie no tenía la culpa de lo que Jasper y yo habíamos vivido juntos.

Los días pasaron rápido, y mañana ya era viernes. Los días anteriores me visualice desayunando con Rosalie y poco a poco, bloquee los recuerdos que tuve con Jasper. O al menos para ese día.

Me levante temprano como de costumbre, hoy almorzaría con Rosalie y su amiga, y conocería a la pequeña Rosmmett, me gustaba ese nombre, era muy original. Arreglada tal cual diseñadora que era, partí en mi automóvil rumbo a _Little Cherry_, el lugar era discreto, nada que ver con los ostentosos restaurantes de la gran urbe. Aparque y entre al local, en una esquina divise a Rosalie, aun no la olvidaba, camine hacia ella y me sonrió al verme.

—¡Hola Alice! —Se levanto de su asiento y beso mis mejillas. —¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien Rose, ¿Y a ti?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Me sonrió— Mira, te presento a una amiga. —En la mesa sosteniendo un hermoso bebé se encontraba una castaña muy linda. —Alice, ella es Isabella, Isabella Hale y mi preciosa Rosmmy; Bella ella es Alice Cullen.

Sentí que el alma se me había ido del cuerpo. En frente de mi se encontraba Bella Hale, la esposa de Jasper, de mi Jasper. Mi eterna rival, quien sin conocerme me había vencido desde mucho antes de que volviera a ver al hombre de mi vida.

—Mucho gusto, Alice.

Reaccione unos segundos después. —El gusto es mío, Bella.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo de ahí? ¿Huir como una vil cobarde? Por supuesto que no. Escapar de las situaciones no estaba en mi diccionario, y conocer a la mujer que vivía con Jasper no iba a hacer la primera cosa en mi vida que mi hiciera correr.

Las tres nos sentamos a desayunar. Trate de poner mi mejor cara, pero dudaba que tuviera efecto.

—Ella es mi pequeña Rosmmett, Alice. —Me mostro Rosalie a su bebé, una hermosa niña de cabello negro como Emmett y los ojos azules como Rosalie. Era tan blanca como la nieve.

—Es preciosa, Rose.

—Muchas gracias.

Las tres platicamos un rato, mientras Rosalie amamantaba a Rosmmy, como ella le decía a su bebé. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan feliz de ser madre, quizás sea porque nunca había estado tan cerca de una. Y tener a Rosmmett cercas me había inspirado para hacer una línea de ropa de bebé, sería la primera, pero ya tenía visualizados varios modelos. ¡Seria un éxito!

Rosalie se disculpo para ir al sanitario y de pasada cambiarle el pañal a su nena. Me sentía algo nerviosa estando sola con Bella. Las ganas de preguntarle sobre Jasper me carcomían, pero pensaba que eso me haría descubrirme de lo que él y yo habíamos pasado.

—¿Tienes novio?

—¿Eh? —La pregunta que me había hecho Bella me había sacado de mis pensamientos y la verdad es que me había agarrado en curva. —Am… no, no tengo, soy… soltera.

—Por Dios, pero si eres un encanto Alice. Los hombres deben estar ciegos.

Me sonroje un poco por sus comentarios. —La verdad es que estuve en una relación. —Sabia que era bastante arriesgado, pero a nadie se lo había contado, necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. —Pero no funciono.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Tomo mi mano y me sonrió. ¡Por Dios! Bella era tan buena persona, apenas nos conocíamos y ya sentía una confianza hacia ella. Pero también sentía celos y un enorme malestar en la cabeza llamado: Conciencia.

Asentí en silencio mientras ella me miraba atentamente. Esto era masoquismo a un grado mayor, masoquismo y sinvergüenza.

—Él está casado. —Dije sin rodeos— Y bueno, su mujer… su mujer es una buena persona. —Trague saliva mientras Rosalie tomaba asiento en silencio. Ellas dos me infundían confianza. —La acabo de conocer… hace unos meses, Pero él y yo terminamos hace bastante. No eh sabido más de él… le pedí que no me molestara y al parecer lo ha hecho.

—Oh, Alice. —La pena en cara de ambas me hacía sentir mal. Y más la de Bella, si ella supiera la verdad, seguro ni me tomaría la mano. —¿Lo amabas?

—Lo amo. —reconocí. De nada me servía evadir mis sentimientos. —Pero el hombre casado, y aunque sabía que estaba mal yo nunca debí aceptar ser su amante.

—No es tu culpa, Alice. —Contesto Rosalie. —A veces los hombres son unos infelices. Dime quien es, y veras como nos las paga.

Negué con la cabeza y tome un poco de jugo. —No tiene caso, Rose. —Sonreí sin ganas— Él es feliz con su mujer y yo no soy nadie en su vida.

—No digas eso, Alice.

—Lo digo porque es la verdad, Bella. —Pase saliva— Ustedes… ustedes encontraron unos hombres buenos. Rosalie tiene a Emmett y a su nena —La aludida sonrió— y tu Bella… —Tu Bella tienes al amor de mi vida— Tu tienes a Jasper a tu lado.

—Y próximamente a mi bebé.

—¿Qué? —Creí haber escuchado mal— ¿Qué has dicho?

Bella sonrió sin malicia. —Que Jasper y yo seremos padres dentro de cuatro meses.

Mis ojos cristalinos viajaron al abdomen de la mujer que tenía enfrente, La mesa me había tapado todo este tiempo su abultado abdomen, por eso no me había percatado de su avanzado embarazo. En un rincón de mi mente, algo o alguien hacia cuentas, ella estaba de dos meses cuando termine con Jasper. Él sabia y aun así quería seguir conmigo, ¿iba a permitir que yo destruyera una familia? Me di cuenta que después de todo, que nosotros termináramos había sido lo correcto.

—Perdón, —Me disculpe limpiando las lagrimas que caían— Los recuerdos, ya saben.

Tenía que escudar mi decepción. Yo no quería dejar a un bebé sin padre, y Dios o algo mas se había encargado de demostrarme una vez más, que aunque me doliera, había hecho lo correcto.

—No tienes que disculparte, nosotras te entendemos, ¿Verdad Rose?

—Por supuesto, —Contesto la aludida— Y estamos para ti en lo que necesites.

—Gracias. —Sonreí limpiándome las lagrimas— Y Bella… muchas felicidades por tu bebé.

Esta me sonrió solamente. El desayuno había concluido, y todas quedamos para pronto vernos. No podía negarme, después de todo, Bella me había caído muy bien, y manejando hacia el trabajo me reí irónicamente. Un recuerdo me atravesó la mente.

_»_—_Bueno, yo… me casé. —Me había dicho Jasper aquel día que nos volvimos a encontrar. —Te busque… pero jamás te encontré. Nunca se me ocurrió que estuvieras en Europa. Y después de conseguir todo lo que tú y yo algún día soñamos, la casa, el lago, la carrera, aun me falta el perro pero bueno… conocí a Bella, es muy linda y buena esposa, si la conocieras no me sorprendería que se hicieran mejores amigas….«_

Mejores amigas. Pues sí. Si Bella y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, si ella no estuviera casada con el amor de mi vida, si ella no estuviera embarazada de él, quizás entonces si seriamos mejores amigas. Por ahora me temía que solo llegaríamos a ser "amigas" pero sin muchas de las connotaciones que esa palabra lleva.

En la noche me di el lujo de hundirme de nuevo en mi miseria. El helado, el sofá, y mi amiga la televisión, junto con el papel higiénico fueron mis acompañantes esa noche.

Los días fueron pasando. Rosalie y Bella me seguían buscando para comer, para almorzar, para salir de compras. Debía admitir que jamás había tenido amigas como ellas.

Para colmo, el peor de mis demonios se hacía presente para torturarme día con día. Cada vez que veía a los ojos a Bella, cientos de imágenes de ella con Jasper besándose, o haciendo el amor inundaban mi cabeza. Pero también las imágenes de nosotras dos riendo y conviviendo como grandes amigas me atormentaban. No estaba siendo sincera con Bella, y mi maldita conciencia no me dejaba tranquila.

Tres meses más había pasado. Bella había cumplido ocho meses de embarazo, y estaba feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía una traidora al no decirle la verdad.

Mi móvil sonó. Era Bella.

Tome aire antes de contestar. —Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, Alice, ¿Y tú?

—Bien gracias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Mejor ir al grano, ¿no?

—Pues veras, dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Rosalie, y quería ver si tu y yo nos juntamos, para ir de compras y buscar algo que le gustase.

—Am… no sé, Bella. Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Anda, solo serán unas cuantas horas.

Lo pensé detenidamente, no tenia aminos y menos de ir sola con Bella. Pero acepte.

—Está bien, Bella. Te veo en dos horas.

—Gracias, Alice.

Cortamos la llamada y suspire sonoramente. Bueno ya había aceptado, ahora no podía echarme para atrás. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo con Bella y Rose, pero era diferente pasar tiempo a solas con Bella solamente.

Aun los recuerdos me inundaban. Y no podía negar que Bella era una excelente persona y que, después de todo, comprendía por qué Jasper la había elegido.

Dos horas más tarde las dos recorríamos las tiendas más prestigiosas de New York, me alegro ver que en algunas de ellas veía mis diseños.

—¿Qué te parece este vestido Rojo?

—Es lindo, pero no me convence.

Pasamos un rato mas viendo la ropa que había en el lugar, hasta que a lo lejos lo vi. Me apresure a tomarlo, Bella venia atrás y se lo mostré.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Esta hermoso.

El vestido era corto, pero con el cuerpazo que tenia Rosalie lo luciría fenomenal. Era color blanco, de encaje, simplemente hermoso. Sabía que le encantaría.

—Comprémosle este. —Bella asintió.

Caminamos hacia la caja. Yo iba a pagar, había insistido a ello, pero Bella había dicho que ella pagaba la comida, me pareció justo.

La señorita que nos atendía hacia lo suyo cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar y sonrió al ver la pantalla.

_Oh, Oh._ —Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? —Sabía muy bien quien estaba llamando. —Si, me encuentro perfectamente, ando de compras. —Le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito a la señorita mientras seguí atentamente escuchando lo que Bella decía. —Estoy con una amiga comprando el regalo para Rose. —Bella me consideraba su amiga y la verdad es que yo también la consideraba mi amiga. —Vamos a ir a comer y después me voy a casa. —Las imágenes de Jasper y yo, llegaron a mí como mil golpes. Me sentía sucia, traidora. No podía tener una amistad así con Bella sabiendo lo que paso con Jasper. —Si, amor. Nos vemos. Te amo.

Bella colgó y me miro apenada, yo solo sonreí sin ganas y salimos rumbo al restaurante. Creo que Bella noto mi cambio de ánimo, ya que no dijo nada hasta que nos sirvieron la comida.

—Pienso que a Rose le gustara el vestido.

—Si, —dije suspirando. —Le encantara.

—¿Te pasa algo, Alice?

Pensé que nunca haría esto, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. —La verdad si, Bella. No te he sido cien por ciento sincera. Yo…. —suspire— Me agradas mucho, Bella. Me creas o no, te he tomado un cariño especial, te has convertido en una muy buena amiga —Ella me sonrió—.

—Para mí también, Alice. Pero, ¿Dime qué te pasa?

—A eso voy. —Tome aire— Bella es muy probable que después de esto me aborrezcas pero lo entenderé, pero recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás una amiga. —Ella me miraba atentamente y confundida. —Bella, yo… Yo fui amante de Jasper. Tu marido.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien niñas y niños, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Perdonen la tardanza, este capítulo debí subirlo ayer pero no podía escribir, estoy enferma de la gripa y la tos y aparte me llego Andrés con sus fuertes dolores. :S (las chicas me comprenderán)<strong>

**Pero bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sus Reviews. Si mal no me equivoco, le faltan como 3 capítulos mas aparte de este o ustedes opinen, ¿quieren que lo alargue? Déjenme su Review con su opinión.**

**Para las que leen Its My Life, espero subir mañana el capitulo, sino el Sábado.**

**Nos vemos el jueves que entra.**

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	6. Revelando Secretos

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Perdón por la tardanza, muchos trabajos finales en la universidad y problemas sentimentales, pero aquí ando, no me iré tanto tiempo como antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mónica Teposte González: <strong>__Gracias por tu review tocaya :)_

_**JavieraCullen:**__ Eso lo veras ahora jajaja._

_**Alice Maggio – Whitlock:**__ mmm... pues pienso que si tendrá un final feliz, aun lo estoy pensando Alice._

_**Dulzezitha: **__así o mas traumada con los memes xD_

_**PerlhaHale:**__ Ah Dios! No has dormido en todo este tiempo? xD am pues la verdad es que no se veían casi a diario, creo que no se noto eso de que la evitaba._

_**Jupy: **__Creo que eso es parte de lo que hoy pasara, si pienso que durara otros tres capítulos aparte de este, traigo muchas ideas en la cabeza y me gustaría desarrollarlas._

_**SweetAlice13:**__ Pues me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, ojala y este también te guste esta._

_**Ly Rococo:**__ hahaha gracias peque, y pues ya sabes que me gusta la intriga xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. Revelando Secretos.<strong>

**Alice POV**

—A eso voy. —Tome aire— Bella es muy probable que después de esto me aborrezcas pero lo entenderé, pero recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás una amiga. —Ella me miraba atentamente y confundida. —Bella, yo… Yo fui amante de Jasper. Tu marido.

Bella no decía nada, solo me veía sin ninguna reacción.

—¿Bella?

—Repite lo que has dicho.

Lo dude bastante, esta no era la reacción que esperaba. —Fui la amante de Jasper —tome aire—. Bella yo sé que no tengo justificación….

—Espera. —Calle de golpe. —La vez que nos contaste a Rosalie y a mí lo de tu relación con un hombre casado, ¿te referías a Jasper? —Asentí con la cabeza aferrándome a mi taza de té. —¡¿Desde cuándo me están viendo la cara de estúpida?

Bien, esto ya estaba tomando forma de lo que me esperaba. —No te estamos viendo la cara de nada Bella. Jasper y yo terminamos hace casi diez meses, yo… ambos llegamos al límite de la situación y cuando te conocí… me di cuenta que eras una excelente persona y que no te merecías esto.

—¡Claro que me estuvieron viendo la cara, Alice! —Grito haciendo que varios de los clientes que se encontraban en el pequeño restaurant nos voltearan a ver. —Con el simple hecho de que ni tu ni él tu el suficiente valor para decirme la verdad.

—Pero yo te la estoy diciendo, Bella.

—¡Sí, ¿pero desde cuándo? —Un ligero roce de dolor pasó por su rostro y se toco el vientre. —¡Con razón Jasper estuvo tan retraído todo este tiempo!

—Bella escúchame, por favor.

—¡No te quiero escuchar, Alice! —Bella se levanto tomando las bolsas de los regalos de Rosalie, pero las soltó enseguida. Un grito realmente fuerte salió desde su garganta y sus manos fueron directamente a su pronunciado vientre. ¡_Joder!_ Bella empezaba a tener contracciones.

**Jasper POV**

Aun seguía sufriendo por lo que paso con Alice. Varias veces intente llamarla pero recordaba sus palabras, cada una de ellas taladraba mi mente con una inmensa fuerza que me duele el corazón.

Seis meses, veintitrés días y siete horas habían pasado desde que Bella me dijo que sería padre. Padre. Ni yo me la creía aun, pero era verdad que desde que me lo dijo estaba más apegado a ella. De cierto modo comprendía ahora lo que me dijo, ella jamás quiso destruir mi familia, aunque solo fuéramos Bella y yo, pero ahora con el bebe, comprendía mejor que nunca las palabras de Alice, aunque eso no significara que no dolieran.

Las cosas con Bella estuvieron raras, desde el momento que me dijo que seriamos padres, pues me emocione pero el hecho de que renuncie oficialmente a mi pequeña duendecilla me dejo suspendido en el tiempo, recordando cada uno de los momentos que viví con ella, desde que vivíamos en Forks hasta ahora que nos encontramos y perdimos de nuevo, ¿Cómo rayos se había complicado mi vida?

—¿De nuevo pensando en Alice?

La voz de mi colega y amigo me saco de mis cavilaciones. —Tan obvio soy.

—La verdad sí —Emmett entro y se sentó enfrente de mí—. Cuelgas un poco los labios como haciendo un mojín, y suspiras cada cinco segundo.

—La extraño demasiado Emmett. —Pase mis manos por el cabello— Pero debo permanecer al lado de Bella.

—¡¿Y ser infeliz el resto de tu vida? Vaya vida de mi sobrino.

Lo mire sin expresión alguna. Sabía que el tenia razón, pero era mi hijo y debía de permanecer con su madre.

—Yo me dedicare a hacer lo más feliz que pueda a Bella y al niño.

Y como si eso fuera una prueba del destino, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

—Hola mi amor, ¿como estas?

—_Eh… ¿Jasper? _—¿Qué demonios hacia Alice con el celular de Bella?

—¿Alice?

Emmett me miraba atento. Tenía la misma pregunta plasmada en el rostro.

—_Am, sí, soy yo, Jasper… _—Seguía teniendo la misma dulce voz que me derretía completamente—. Solo te hablo para informarte que estoy con Bella en el hospital, entro en labor de parto.

—Espera, ¿Qué dices? —Me levante y tome mi saco saliendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Emmett me seguía los pasos. —¿Qué hacías con Bella?

—Eso no importa, Jasper. Solo ven al hospital General cuanto antes.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero Alice tenía razón, no era el momento. —Voy en camino y Alice… Gracias.

Corte la llamada justo en el momento en el que el Elevador se abría.

—¿Qué pasa Jasper?

—Bella esta en labor. —Se cerraron las puertas dejándome a merced de mi mente.

¿Qué hacia Alice con Bella? ¿Cómo supo que Bella, precisamente esa Bella, era mi esposa? ¡Joder! ¿Se encontrara bien?

Sé que me estaba viendo un tanto egoísta pensando solamente en Alice, pero su recuerdo me carcomió todo este tiempo y que ahora escuche a mi pequeña y sobretodo saber que esta con Bella me dejaba muy confundido.

Me apresure a llegar al Hospital, no sabía que le iba a decir a Alice cuando la viera. Tenía el corazón como caballo desbocado por dos razones, la primera: sería padre. Y la segunda: vería a Alice después de tanto tiempo.

Corrí por el pasillo y a lo lejos la vi sentada. Seguía hermosa aun con la cara de pena que se cargaba, así que con cuidado me acerque a ella.

—Alice….

Ella dio un respingo pero me miro levantándose de su asiento.

—Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo estás?

—Eh… bien, Alice. —Quise besarla en ese instante pero no me atreví. —¿Cómo te ha ido?

—No creo que eso sea de importancia ahora, Jasper. —En el bello rostro de mi duendecilla había un deje de furia. —Deberías ir a preguntar por tu esposa y tu hijo.

—Alice, yo….

—Nada Jasper, yo ya cumplí con avisarte y ayudar a tu esposa trayéndola aquí. —Tomo su abrigo y su bolso. —Dile a Bella que lo lamento en verdad y que felicidades por su bebé.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Como si fuera un rayo salió del Hospital dejándome ahí parado. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que la perdonara?

Cinco minutos después seguía ahí parado, reaccione hasta que una enfermera me pregunto si me encontraba bien, no sé qué cara habré tenido, pero lo deje de lado y me enfoque en Bella, después de esto podre concentrarme en mi confusión.

—Señorita, ¿La señora Bella Hale? —Dije en recepción— Llego aquí en labor de parto.

La enfermera reviso unos documentos. —Se encuentra en quirófano. Cuando salga se le avisara.

Me la pase dando círculos en la sala de espera. Bella era primeriza, por lo que podrían pasar unas horas antes de dar a luz. Gracias a Dios, mis amigos y familia llegaron minutos después de que Alice partiera, eso me sacaría por un rato todo lo que estaba sintiendo con lo sucedido.

Rosalie y Esme esperaban pacientes mientras cuidaban a Rosmmett. Carlisle había ido a averiguar algo sobre Bella, me empezaba a poner nervioso.

—Tranquilo, hermano. —Me animo Emmett. —Todo saldrá bien.

—No puedo estar tranquilo. —Suspire— Se están tardando bastante.

—Es normal. —Emmett me alejo un poco de las mujeres… sabía que era lo que me preguntaría. —¿Qué paso con Alice?

Suspire con fuerza y me pase las manos por el cabello. —Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Pues eso, Emmett. —Le mire desesperado. —Solo me dijo que le dijera a Bella que la perdonara y, literalmente, salió corriendo.

—¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con eso?

—No tengo la menor idea.

En eso se abrieron las puertas de los quirófanos y un médico con un traje azul salió por ahí.

—¿Familiares de la Señora Bella Hale?

Todos nos arrimamos enseguida. —Yo soy su esposo.

—Muchas felicidades, es padre de un fuerte varón.

Todos me abrazaron y gritaron llenos de gozo. ¡Estaba feliz! ¡Había sido papá! Era feliz, aunque no lo estaba siendo al cien por ciento.

—¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi esposa?

—Claro que sí. —Me respondió el médico. —Acompáñeme.

Deje a mis amigos y familia y camine detrás del doctor. Me sentía nervioso emocionado. Hoy era un día de locos, mis emociones estaban como una montaña rusa y algo me decía que aun no terminaba.

—Aquí es.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor.

El médico se retiro y yo abrí la puerta del cuarto lentamente. No sabía si Bella estaba dormida, o con el pequeño, pero de cualquier forma lo hice despacio.

Y ahí se encontraba mi mujer, con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente enrojecida. El niño aun no lo traían, por lo que me decepcione un poco.

—Lárgate de aquí, Jasper.

Bella no había abierto los ojos, pero esas palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué Bella?

—¡¿Y todavía preguntas? —Los ojos de Bella me miraban con tanto odio. —¡Me engañaste!

—Bella, yo… no se dé que hablas.

—¿Ah no? —Dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. —¿Se te hace familiar el nombre de Alice Cullen? Me lo confeso todo Jasper, por favor no me mientas más.

¿A esto se refería Alice con que Bella la perdonara? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Al menos así estaría preparado y no con esta cara de idiota que me cargaba.

—Bella, yo…

—Lárgate Jasper. —Dijo sin más.

—Bell….

—¡Que te largues!

Ambos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. En eso entro la enfermera con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos. Nos miro a ambos y podía jurar que sintió la tensión entre los dos, pero puso un rostro como si nada.

—Les traigo a un pequeño invitado.

Camino hasta con Bella y con todo el cuidado del mundo lo coloco entre sus brazos. La furia que Bella reflejaba se esfumaba al ver a nuestro hijo. Desde donde estaba podía apreciarle el tono marrón de su melena, quise verle más de cerca y lentamente me aproxime.

De reojo mire que la enfermera se retiraba.

—Eres hermoso mi amor. —Bella acariciaba el pequeño rostro de nuestro hijo. Era tan blanco como la nieve, su cabello marrón y con algunos tonos cobrizos, era perfecto.

—Es… perfecto. —Pude ver como Bella cerraba sus ojos aun sin dejar de acariciar a nuestro bebé. —Bella, yo quisiera poder explicarte.

No sabía bien que le explicaría a Bella, pero algo coherente tenía que decirle.

—No quiero que me expliques nada, Jasper. —Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima a ese pedacito de carne. —Pero, por ahora no quiero verte, así que lárgate.

—Tengo el derecho de estar aquí, Bella.

—No te niego eso, Jasper. —Bella me vio, pero ahora no había furia en su mirada solo dolor. —Solo… déjame sola por el momento, puedes ver al niño en los cuneros mientras salgo de aquí, ¿si?

Acaricie la pequeña cabecita de mi bebé y sin decir más me retire de la habitación. Ahora me sentía el más miserable del mundo, nunca quise hacer sufrir a Bella, y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho.

No quería toparme con mis amigos, por lo que me escabullí por otra puerta. No tenía ganas de nada, por lo que me fui a un pequeño parque cercano a mi casa.

Ahora Bella sabia la verdad, cierta parte de mi se sentí aliviado pero otra parte parecía totalmente condenado al infierno. Creo que lo que me había dicho Emmett se empezaba a hacer realidad. Mi hijo sería feliz, aunque su madre y yo no lo fuéramos.

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses, meses en los cuales Bella no me dirigía la palabra. Aun vivíamos juntos, pero dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, lo único que nos unía era nuestro hijo. Ian, Bella había decidió llamarlo Ian y la verdad es que le quedaba. Las pocas veces que salimos juntos a la casa de los Masen, Ian se la pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en los brazos de Edward, en los de cualquier otro se la pasaba llorando, incluso en los míos. En las pocas veces que Bella me dirigía la palabra, atinaba a decir que el niño sentía nuestra situación, lo que ocasionaba que al estar con alguien neutro como Edward se la pasaba tranquilo, y ciertamente era verdad, nadie sabía cómo disimular lo que pasaba.

Un mes más paso y a Ian aun no lo registrábamos en el juzgado, eso no me gustaba, pero con mi situación con Bella, lo último que quería era presionarla.

—Creo que ya es hora, ¿no?

—¿Hora de qué? —Conteste a Emmett sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

—¿Cómo que de qué? —Dijo. —De que le pidas el divorcio a Bella.

Suspire sonoramente. Esta discusión ya la habíamos tenido Emmett y yo, para él, era estúpida la forma en que Bella y yo vivíamos. Obviamente por ser mi mejor amigo sabia todo lo que había pasado en el hospital, y lo que había sucedido y sucedía en mi casa.

—No puedo hacerlo, Emmett.

—¡Ah, cierto! —Contesto subiendo los pies a mi escritorio de una forma cómoda. —No puedes pedirle el divorcio a Bella, pero si puedes permaneces en tensión y en silencio por el resto de su matrimonio. Bonita vida le toco al pequeño Ian.

—No me hagas sentir peor de lo que de por sí, ya me siento.

—No, Jazz, es que yo no te estoy haciendo sentir peor. —Me miro seriamente. —Dios sabe que te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermano, por eso no me gusta verte así, tan desdichado. —Guardo un minuto de silencio esperando que le respondiese, pero sinceramente no sabía que decirle. —Y tampoco quiero ver desdichada a Bella. Mira Jasper, yo se que Bella no te quiere escuchar, pero a ninguno de los dos les hace bien estar así, y mucho menos al niño le hace provecho; la estática que hay en el ambiente cuando los dos están cercas es tan fuerte que eriza la piel. Creo que es mejor es que hablen y arreglen todo… o finalizar esta situación para que así los dos puedan ser felices y el niño también.

Quisiera o no, Emmett tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Bella para solucionar esto de una buena vez.

—Tienes razón. —Me levanté y coloque mi saco. —¿Puedes terminar de revisar esto? Debo ir a hablar con Bella de una buena vez.

—Claro, hermano. —Me sonrió. —Y suerte.

Salí de la oficina más que decidido. Bella me escucharía, si o si, esta vez hablaríamos seriamente, pues nuestro futuro estaba en juego, así como el de mi hijo.

Llegué a mi casa minutos después y el auto de Edward se encontraba en mi porche. ¿Acaso Rose le habrá pedido que las trajera a ella y a Rosmmy? Tendría que esperar un momento mientras ellos se retiraban. Podría hacerlo, ya había esperado mucho, unos minutos mas no eran cualquier cosa.

Abrí mi puerta y me sorprendió no ver a nadie en la sala.

—¿Bella?

Camine a la cocina y no vi a nadie.

—Bella. —Le llame de nuevo y nadie me contesto.

Subí las escaleras, quizás estaban en la habitación de Ian, así que no me moleste en gritarle, solo ascendí.

—Es precioso, Bella.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz de Edward.

—Lo sé, cada día crece más y más.

Obviamente hablaban de Ian, subí un poco más hasta que llegue al borde de la puerta. Pude ver como Edward cargaba a mi hijo mientras Bella los contemplaba a ambos. No me habían oído llegar.

—Se parece mucho a ti, preciosa. —¿Preciosa? ¿Por qué Edward le decía preciosa a mi mujer?

—Deja de decirme así, me sonrojas Edward. —Me quede escuchando un momento más, algo me impedía entrar e interrumpir.

—No puedo evitarlo, eres preciosa mi Bella. —¿Mi Bella? ¡¿MI BELLA? Iba a entrar cuando el siguiente comentario me tomo por sorpresa. —¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Jasper?

¿Decirme que? ¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

—Ya te lo eh dicho, Edward. No es fácil. —Ian empezaba a llorar, por lo que Bella lo tomo de brazos de Edward para darle un biberón.

—Claro que es fácil, Bella. ¡Él te engaño! —Replicó.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz, por favor? —suspiró—.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? —Dijo Edward acercándosele. Por la rendija por donde estaba viendo solo pude notar como esté le acariciaba la mejilla. —Tengo derechos Bella, y lo sabes.

Está bien. Esto era suficiente, tenía muchas dudas y era hora de que todos me aclararan que pasaba.

Abrí la puerta de golpe. —¿De qué derechos está hablando Edward, Bella?

—¡Jasper! —Bella se sobresalto haciendo que el pequeño Ian empezará a llorar. —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Venia a hablar contigo, pero me eh topado con una sorpresiva conversación. —Mire a Edward. —¿Tu qué haces en mi casa?

Edward volteo a ver a Bella y sin mucha importancia dijo: Es hora de revelar el secreto, Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza chicas, pero estaba en investigaciones finales de la universidad y bueno, ya salí de vacaciones así que podre escribir a gusto.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les pareció nefasto? Dejen sus Reviews.**

**El próximo capítulo de Its My life esta en progreso, recuerden de que pronto será el final.**

**Espero verlas pronto.**

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	7. Lo que son las cosas

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Maggo – Whitlock: <strong>HAHAHA sí, el niño es de Edward. Sabrás más cosas enseguida. Gracias por tu Reviews.

**Jupy:** Veamos ahora que pasará. Gracias por leerme y por tu review.

**Ly Rococo:** ¿Cómo puedes odiar a Bella si siempre la maneje algo seria? JAJAJA De hecho nació de 8 meses y medio, Bella ya estaba a punto de llegar a los nueve meses. Las explicaciones ahora las veras. Pues es que no puedo decirte, eso le quitaría el chiste a la historia. Gracias por leerme peque, y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mónica Teposte:** Eso lo veras enseguida. Gracias por leerme y por tu review.

* * *

><p><em>¿Si no es una cosa es otra verdad? Me quede sin internet. Perdón por la tardanza<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6. Lo que son las cosas<br>**

**Jasper POV**

_Es hora de revelar el secreto._ ¿A qué secreto se refería Edward?

Bella se le quedo mirando a Edward con mi hijo entre sus brazos. Ian seguía llorando, por lo que Bella lo estaba arrullando.

―Sigo esperando una respuesta. ―Los mire a ambos. ―¿A qué secreto se refiere Edward?

―Jasper, yo….

—Jasper, lo mejor será tener esta conversación abajo. ―Dijo Edward interrumpiendo a mi esposa. —El niño está demasiado inquieto, deja que Bella lo duerma y te explicaremos todo.

No dije nada, solo me les quede viendo y me di la media vuelta para bajar a la estancia de mi casa. Edward venía siguiendo mis padres. Ambos tomamos asiento, uno enfrente del otro mientras descendía Bella. Ella bajo diez minutos después… Y se sentó junto a Edward. Esté le tomo de la mano.

—¿Alguien me podría explicar que pasa aquí?

Ambos suspiraron. —Lo que pasa es que… Bella y yo… Bella y yo estamos juntos.

—¡¿Cómo que juntos? —Sentía la furia crecer dentro de mí.

—Jasper, —Dijo Bella muy nerviosa. —Yo, yo me enamore de Edward y somos pareja desde hace casi dos años.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bella?

—De la misma forma que tu se lo hiciste a ella. —Edward pasó su brazo por la cintura de Bella. —Y te pido que no alces la voz, por favor.

Los fulmine con la mirada. —Mira Edward, ahorita no me digas nada. Estoy tratando de procesar la información. —Respiré unas cuantas veces más.

—Edward y yo jamás quisimos lastimarte, Jasper. En ese tiempo tu me tenias muy abandonada y Edward estaba ahí. Sin darnos cuenta, nos empezamos a enamorar perdidamente.

—Y de ese amor… —Continuo Edward. —De ese amor, nació Ian.

—¿Cómo? —Ese realmente había sido un golpe bajo.

—Ian es hijo de Edward y mío, Jasper.

Ya no aguantaba más. Me levante y avente de una patada la mesa que nos separaba. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Bella?

Los dos se habían levantado justo antes de que la mesa se estrellara contra la chimenea. Edward siempre protegiéndola.

Bella quiso acercarse a mí, pero Edward se lo impidió. —Jasper, todo se me salió de las manos. Me entere de que estaba embarazada y te lo dije porque pensé que era tuyo, pero después, —dio un paso hacia mí, pero yo me retiré un dos pasos más— pero después haciendo cuentas, y por descuido podría decirse, no cabía duda que el niño era de Edward.

—Es que… eso lo entiendo Bella, —La miré dolorido— Tu sabes todo lo que hemos pasado, el embarazo, el nacimiento, todo hasta ahora. ¡Pudiste haberme dicho! —Me lleve las manos al cabello.

—Jasper tranquilízate. —¿Cómo Edward me pedía calma en este momento? Justo en este momento en el que me enteraba que Ian no era mi hijo.

—No me pidas que me calme, ¡Porque no puedo hacerlo! —Le grite. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro totalmente desesperado. —Me duele, ¿sabes? Yo llegue a adorar a Ian, cada día trabajaba para darle todo a él, ¡seguía contigo por él! —Los mire y Bella estaba a punto de llorar. —¡¿Cómo es posible que a mí me reclamaras porque estuve con Alice?, que no te haya dicho la verdad cuando estabas en el hospital, ¡si tú hiciste algo peor! —Ella no pudo más y se refugió a llorar en los brazos de Edward. —No solo me engañaste, lo cual te lo perdono pues yo te lo hice también y no creas que me siento orgulloso por ello, pero tú me hiciste creer que Ian era mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo Bella!

—Jasper perdóname.

—Bella no le pidas disculpas. —Le retracto Edward.

—Todo esto hubiera sido más fácil si tú no me hubieras engañado con esto. —Proseguí. —Perdí a Alice porque yo me auto-flagelaba y sabía que debía permanecer con mi esposa y mi hijo, y ahora resulta que no tengo ni uno de los dos. —Me reí para aguantarme las ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas me ganaron. —No es justo Bella. —Me senté llorando en el sofá. —No es justo.

Bella se sentó a mi lado ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Sabía que pensaba que en mi estado podría lastimar a Bella, pero yo nunca haría eso. Bella, a pesar de todo me dio toda su vida, y yo no supe aprovecharla.

—Jasper, yo no quiero que me odies —Sollozó junto a mí—. No quiero que me odies, pero ahora que sabes la verdad entenderás que no puedo quedarme, que no podemos quedarnos aquí mi hijo y yo. —La voltee a mirar—Yo amo a Edward y el a mí y a nuestro hijo, por eso nos iremos de la casa.

¿Y ahora que se supone que debía decirle? ¿Cómo rayos la detenía si yo mismo venía a decirle que me iba de la casa? Que yo tenía la intención de pedirle el divorcio.

Me limite a asentir mientras Bella se levantaba.

—Gracias por comprender, Jasper. —No le conteste nada a Edward tampoco, solo repetí el acto que con Bella. Edward camino escaleras arriba de seguro para alistar sus maletas.

Ahora entendía por qué Bella no quería que registráramos aun al niño. Pero ahora, ¿ahora yo que hacia?

Me dedique a sollozar de nuevo mientras ellos se iban. Me levante y camine a la pequeña vinatería que teníamos, me prepare un whisky y lo bebí de golpe. Otro más. Ya iba por mi quinto trago cuando ambos bajaron de las escaleras con mi hijo en brazos.

—Ya nos vamos, Jasper. —Edward cargaba las maletas mientras Bella cargaba a Ian.

De nuevo solo asentí y bebí un trago más. Edward se adelanto todo sereno hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Bella me miro de nuevo con lastima y culpa en los ojos, abrigo bien a Ian y camino a la puerta.

—Bella… —La aludida se detuvo antes de cruzar por el umbral. —Quiero el divorcio.

No me respondió enseguida, pero no paso desapercibido para mí que volteo mirar a Edward y este le sonrió. —Está bien.

—Vámonos. —Le susurró Edward y ambos se fueron dejándome totalmente solo.

No sé en qué momento perdí la inconsciencia pero cuando desperté la casa parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí, seguro había sido víctima de mi furia; y la resaca que me cargaba era la consecuencia de que mi vinera estuviera totalmente vacía.

Pero lo que más me dolió es que siguiera solo, totalmente solo, sin Bella, sin Ian y claro, sin Alice. Solo era como me merecía estar.

**Alice POV**

Desde que había dejado a Bella en el Hospital junto con Jasper, no había vuelto a saber de la Familia Hale. Lo único que me había enterado es que ambos habían tenido un pequeño varón. Ahora me encontraba en Paris en la semana de la Moda acá, lo cual me venía estupendo, pues necesitaba distraerme y olvidar a Jasper, o al menos mitigar el dolor que aun me causaba su recuerdo.

—Alice, necesito tu opinión en esto.

—Claro que si, Nataly. —Le sonreí y revise el diseño que tenía entre sus manos. Lo mejor era enfocarme a lo que debía y olvidar o al menos hacer a un lado los recuerdos de Jasper. Aunque aun me preguntaba a diario como estaba. ¿Se miraría como padre de la misma forma en la que me lo imagine? De seguro el niño era igual a él.

Suspire de nuevo y despeje mi mente de cualquier cosa que me llevará a pensar en Jasper.

Estaba a punto de terminar el desfile de mi línea de ropa, la exclusivísima línea _"Fée de la Lumière" _Por el hecho de que toda mi línea estaba inspirada en el color blanco.

Me preparaba para salir así que me cambie con un sencillo vestido blanco, sin escote, solo un bordado igual de sencillo y a la mitad de mi muslo, con unos pequeños botines color terra. Todo sumamente sencillo, eso también era parte que caracterizaba a mi línea de ropa.

La _after party_ había sido igual un éxito, todo iba estupendo hasta que….

—El desfile ha sido estupendo, —escuche una voz a mi espalda y voltee sonriendo. Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre bastante alto, de tez morena, algo fornido y musculoso, el cabello negro y unos ojos amielados realmente hermosos. Eso sin dudar que sus espesas pestañas y sus cejas pobladas, hacía que sus facciones tomaran una forma realmente atractiva. —Pero hubiera sido mucho mejor, si la diseñadora nos hubiera complacido con su presencia, modelando alguno de esos excelentes vestidos.

—Realmente no se me da muy bien lo de modelar. —Sonreí. —Yo diseño, no modelo.

—Es una lástima. —Tomó mi mano y beso mi dorso sin despegar su mirada de la mía. —Diego Lydon, mucho gusto.

—Alice Cullen. El gusto es mío.

—Y dime Alice, ¿quieres una copa?

—Me encantaría. —Diego llamo al camarero y tomo dos copas de champagne, para pasarme uno. —Gracias.

—¿Te importaría si charlamos un rato?

—Por supuesto.

No tenía un mejor plan que hacer, así que me dedique a charlar con Diego toda la noche.

Para al final de la fiesta resulto que Diego y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común. El era un gran empresario, hermano de la famosísima, Charlotte Lydon modelo principal de mi línea de ropa, le gusta el futbol, los domingos tranquilos, prefería una vida fuera de la farándula y aunque no era muy fanático de la moda, acompañaba a su hermana a cada evento, pues la unión familiar era muy importante para él.

Diego era una mina de oro y se notaba su interés en mí, en cada gesto que me demostraba, sin rayar el exceso claro está.

Cercas de las tres de la madrugada, me sentía más alegre de lo normal.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme. —Dije dándole el último trago a mi copa de champagne.

—Linda, creo que se te pasaron las copas. —Le sonreí a Diego. ¿En realidad era tan atractivo como lo miraba ahora? ¿O era el champagne actuando en mi sistema?

—¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? —Hipé.

Diego me sonrió levantándose. —Claro linda.

Tome su mano y con toda la cordura que me quedaba camine hacia la salida, necesitaba que nadie me viera en este estado por que sería parte de las revistas amarillistas y eso jamás me lo permitiría.

Gracias a Diego salí victoriosa de este evento. Mucha gente permaneció en el evento, ya mañana preguntaría la hora en la que había finalizado, por ahora lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto.

Subimos al automóvil de Diego, un precioso Interceptor Ford color tornasol y lo arrancó rápidamente.

—Vivo en el 16 de la Avenida Charles Floquet, —suspire—.

Diego manejo sin problema a mi casa. Bajo y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. El aire de la ventanilla abierta había provocado que mis mareos aumentaran.

Tomé la mano que Diego me ofreció. —Te afecto de más, ¿verdad cielo?

—Eso creo. —Me reí demasiado feliz. Di un tras-tapié en la entrada pero logre abrir la puerta. —Muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa.

—No fue nada linda, —me sonrió— pero, ¿segura que estas bien?

—Lo estoy.

Quise recargarme en el marco de la puerta, pero calcule mal y casi caigo.

—Lo mejor será que entres de una vez.

—Sí, yo también lo pienso. —Me adelante para despedirme de beso en la mejilla, pero nuevamente calcule mal y termine besándole los labios.

Extrañamente no me separe de él, y obviamente Diego no hizo nada para apartarse, es más, acunó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos besándome a su placer, deslizo su mano por mis brazos y la coloco en mi espalda pegándome a él.

—Wow.

—Sí, wow. —Me contesto Diego justo antes de besarme de nuevo. Pero esta vez, la poca cordura y el recuerdo de Jasper hizo que me separara de él.

—Lo siento, —Dije bajando el rostro— sí quiero, pero no debo.

Di un paso hacia atrás y entonces lo vi. No sé bien en qué momento había pasado, pero mis dedos habían desordenado un poco su cabello cuando estuvimos besándonos. Se miraba aun más sensual de lo que ya era, pero Jasper apareció en mi cabeza y no pude seguir.

Diego sonrió y acaricio mi rostro. —Descuida linda, no pasa nada.

_¡Carajo! Hasta la borrachera se me había bajado._

—Discúlpame, de verdad.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, Alice. —Me sonrió negando con la cabeza para después tomar mis manos entre las de él. —Pero me encantaría conocerte más, ¿te parece si almorzamos mañana en la mañana? —Sonrió dulcemente—.

—No estoy segura, mañana tendré una resaca enorme y lo último que querré es salir de la cama.

Diego rio sin ninguna preocupación. Era una risa que se contagiaba.

—Con más razón deberías aceptar mi propuesta. —Lo pensé seriamente. —Por favor, te prometo que solo será un desayuno de amigos.

—Vale, está bien, Diego. Pasa por mí a las 10:00 am.

—Aquí estaré puntual princesa. —Me sonrió y beso mi mejilla. —Descansa mucho.

—Tú también y gracias de nuevo por traerme a mi casa.

—Cuando quieras.

En cuanto Diego subió a su auto, entre a mi casa y me recargue en mi puerta. Me guste o no, me había encantado el beso de Diego.

Me metía a bañar antes de ir directo a la cama, después de todo Diego vendría por mi temprano. Mi alarma sonó a eso de las nueve de la mañana, sentía que apenas había tocado mi almohada cuando ya había despertado. Necesitaba un café expreso cuanto antes.

Me metí a la regadera, y a las 10 de la mañana en punto, se escucho el timbre de la puerta. Los pasos de la Señora Bree, mi ama de llaves, se escucharon decididos al ir a abrir la puerta. Ella ya sabía que Diego pasaría por mí, por lo que lo llevo a la estadía.

—Buenos días, linda. —Sonrió al verme— ¿Cómo has dormido?

Diego beso de nuevo el dorso de mi mano. —Pues no descanse nada, pero ya no podía seguir acostada. —Me puse mis gafas de sol— ¿Nos vamos?

Diego me ofreció el brazo y salimos de mi casa rápidamente.

Me había puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo con detalles negros, unas sandalias de tiras y un adorable sombrero negro, todo lo que me tapara del el sol, lo adoraba en este momento.

Diego abrió la puerta de su auto ayudándome a subir.

—¿Se puede saber donde desayunaremos? —Pregunte segundos después de que partiéramos.

—Aquí cercas, en el Restaurant _"Les Ombres"_, es uno de mis favoritos y seguro te encantara.

La verdad es que ya conocía el restaurant, muy bello, con excelente vista de la ciudad, lo mejor es que cercas se encontraba un pequeño pasaje donde se me apetecía caminar después de esto.

El desayuno con Diego fue realmente divertido, se la desvivió por hacerme reír todo el rato y eso me encantaba. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto. En ese instante un flashazo con el rostro de Jasper atravesó por mi cabeza y mi corazón dolió.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Alice?

Trate de sonreír pero no pude. —Sí Diego, solo me acorde de algo.

—Pues ese algo me sonó a que tiene nombre y apellido. —Tomo un sorbo de café. —¿Quieres contarme?

—Es una larga historia, Diego. —Suspire.

—Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿y tú?

Le conté a Diego todo lo que había pasado con Jasper, desde cómo nos conocimos, la separación, el rencuentro y todas sus consecuencias. Jamás se lo había podido contar a alguien neutro, y creo que lo que necesitaba era sacarlo de mi sistema, no encerrarlo más, sino simplemente librarme de ello, y Diego pareció la mejor opción, se que quizás apenas lo conozco y no de la mejor manera, pero Diego me transmitía tanta paz, tanta confianza, que no dude enseguida contarle mis estúpidos traumas amorosos.

—… Y bueno, él tuvo a su hijo y ya no supe nada de los Hale. —Tome otro sorbo a mi café. —Yo viaje a París, pero debo regresar a New York cuanto antes, deje pospuesta una línea de ropa infantil y debo ultimar detalles.

—¡Vaya! —Fue todo lo que atino a decir al terminar mi relato.

—Sí, ¿ahora comprendes mi situación?

—La comprendo totalmente. —Se quedo pensativo unos segundos. —¿Y no planeas luchar por él?

—No, no tiene caso. —Conteste resignada. —Jasper desde un principio escogió a su esposa, y de igual manera nunca quise terminar con su familia. Solo me duele y me da mucho coraje de que el no tuvo los pantalones para terminar conmigo y tuve que hacerlo yo.

—Pues… si te soy sincero, me alegro que lo hayas hecho. —Lo miré confundida. —Si. Tú te mereces alguien enteramente para ti, y como dijiste, que no volteara a ver quien los veía cuando se besaran. No tengo el gusto de conocer al tal Jasper, pero desde mi punto de vista, es un poco hombre, cómodo y sufrido a la vez. —Baje la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Jasper no era así, no sé qué paso.

Diego levanto mi rostro delicadamente desde mi mentón.

—Hey, preciosa, no bajes la mirada. No debes apenarte por lo que paso. Fueron las circunstancias nada más.

—Circunstancias que yo acepte, Diego.

—Si, tienes razón, pero, ¿sabes? —me sonrió— envidio a Jasper.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. ¿Acaso a él le gustaba tener amantes? Quizás sea eso, Diego es muy atractivo.

—No me mal interpretes, a mi no me gusta hacer lo que ese tipo hizo. —se rio— pero le envidio el hecho de que tuvo a una mujer tan grandiosa y perfecta como tú a su lado. —Acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió de nuevo. —Mira Alice, creo que se nota bastante que me interesas, ¿no?, pero comprendo que con todo lo que has pasado no quieras saber nada de relaciones personales con los demás hombres, a menos que sean meramente profesional, ¿Me equivoco?

—En lo absoluto.

—Eso pensé. —rio de nuevo y tomo mis manos. —Quisiera… Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de… conocerte más a fondo —acaricio el dorso de mi mano derecha—, y no me refiero en el modo empresarial, sino a la Alice Cullen, persona. Esa dama encantadora que aun con resaca se ve hermosa. —Eso me sonrojo totalmente— ¿Me darías la oportunidad de intentar conocerte mejor?

Me la estaba pensando mucho, pero la verdad era para pensarse mucho. Dios sabe que amo a Jasper, pero Diego me escucha, es todo un caballero, no me juzgo por lo que paso, y a pesar de todo, quiere intentar algo más conmigo. Debo estar loca para rechazarlo, es oro puro.

Suspiré. —Está bien, Diego. Pero no te prometo nada.

—Con el hecho de que me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti me es más que suficiente.

Le sonreí satisfecha. El desayuno volvió a ser divertido. Realmente Diego era un caballero hecho y derecho. Me platico de sus negocios y de cómo haber decidido viajar al desfile de su hermana había sido lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora. Diego sin duda era mucho de lo que alguna vez pedí y sobre todo, porque me tendría paciencia.

Me había autoimpuesto salir con Diego, mas por mi misma que por él. Aunque tenía razón, debía dejar atrás el pasado y tratar de conocer más personas, y por el momento, conocería a Diego en lo que se refiere.

Había pasado un mes más desde mi residencia en Paris. Mes en el que Diego había sido totalmente encantador conmigo. No había día en el que no me diera algún detalle, y para detalle no me refiero a joyas ni lujos. Sus detalles iban más allá de eso, me regalaba flores, organizaba picnics, me mandaba mensajes, me regalaba libros, incluso me llamaba para darme los buenos días y las buenas noches aunque nos acabásemos de ver. Era demasiado encantador para ser verdad.

—¿Enserio tienes que ir a New York?

—Enserio debo ir. —Le sonreí al teléfono. — Cuando nos conocimos te lo dije.

—Sí, —dijo con la interlinea— pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, al menos, ¿me dejaras acompañarte al aeropuerto?

—Sí así lo deseas.

—Lo deseo. —Contesto. —¿Paso por ti en una hora?

—Me parece bien. Te veo en una hora. Cuídate.

—Cuídate, Allie.

Colgamos y me dispuse a empacar. El ama de llaves me ayudo a hacerlo también.

—Le encargo la casa, Señora Bree.

—Pierda cuidado, niña. Se la cuidare como siempre.

—Se que así será. —El timbre sonó en el piso de abajo. —¿Puede abrir? Debe ser Diego.

—Por supuesto, niña.

Cerré la última y las baje con cuidado. Diego me esperaba en el borde de la escalera, en cuanto me mira subió a ayudarme.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No es nada preciosa. —Las puso en la salida y me beso suavemente. Aun no me acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero definitivamente, era un excelente besador. —¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

—En una hora exactamente. —Dije mirando el reloj. —Así que será mejor irnos.

Diego asintió y saco mis maletas. Nos despedimos de la Señora Bree, la cual amablemente me dio su bendición. Ella me recordaba a mi madre, siempre cuidándome.

El tiempo había pasado rápido y ya era de tomar mi vuelo de regreso a la Gran Manzana.

—Te voy a extrañar. ¿Cuánto te quedaras allá?

—Aun no lo sé Diego, pero espero no tardarme más de uno o dos meses. ¿Y tú?

Diego tenía que viajar a varios países por negocios de su empresa, negocios que no podía posponer.

—Aun no lo sé, pero espero que no mucho.

Diego me beso de nuevo y en eso anunciaron nuevamente mi viaje.

—Tratare de visitarte.

Tome mi pequeño neceser y le sonreí. —Cuídate mucho, nos vemos pronto.

—Nos vemos pronto cariño.

Le di un último beso y camine a mi terminal. Estaba nerviosa por volver a New York, seguro que el recuerdo de Jasper aun me seguía.

El vuelo de regreso me dejo bastante cansada, apenas había llegado y el tráfico de esta jungla de asfalto empezaba a agobiarme de nuevo. Había olvidado lo que era moverse en New York.

Dos días fue lo que me costó tomar el ritmo de esta ciudad, pero ya llevaba más de un mes aquí. Caminaba rumbo a mis oficinas realizando una serie de llamadas con los distribuidores y encargados de más. Las entregas se habían retrasado y necesitaba una explicación contundente.

Venia distraída cuando choque contra un hombretón, el cual me tumbo al suelo.

—Discúlpeme señorita —Tuve un pequeño Deja vú que me erizo la piel. —¿Alice?

Y eso me puso los pelos de punta pero gracias a Dios no era quien pensaba. —¿Emmett?

—Si pequeña, soy yo, Emmett Masen. —Me ayudo a levantarme y a sacudirme. —¿Cómo has estado? Disculpa el choque, venía distraído.

—No te preocupes, yo venía igual.

—Te invito un café, ¿gustas?

—Por supuesto. —Sonreí.

Emmett siempre me había agradado. Era un hombre muy simpático, aunque no me pasaba por desahogado con quien trabajaba y sobretodo que esa misma persona, era su mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida.

—Entonces acabas de volver de Paris.

Asentí bebiendo un poco de té helado. —Hace como un mes. Mi estadía allá se extendió por… cuestiones de trabajo. —No pensaba contarle de Diego. — Ya sabes, desfiles de moda y esas cosas.

—Comprendo. ¿Y volviste por lo mismo?

—Sí, —Me reí alzando mi teléfono— me voy unos meses y todo es una locura.

—Suele pasar. —Emmett rio conmigo. —¿Vas a prolongar tu viaje?

—Yo creo que sí, hasta ahora no eh podido resolver ningún asunto pendiente, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Y como está próximo el desfile de caridad, me quedare uno o dos meses más en la Ciudad.

—¡Estupendo! —Grito Emmett haciendo que muchos voltearan a vernos. —Digo, me refiero a que es genial que a pesar de los contratiempos puedas resolverlos pronto, y más cuando se te cargara el trabajo pronto.

—Así es. —Y como si fuera obra del destino mi celular comenzó a sonar. —¿Me permites?

—Por supuesto.

Me levante del lugar dejando a Emmett unos segundos. Tía había tenido nuevamente problemas con los distribuidores, las telas no habían sido las que pedimos y con la presión del desfile de caridad teníamos la presión al tope. Nuevamente, Alice salvaría el día.

Regrese muy avergonzada con Emmett.

—Me tengo que ir, Emmett. Surgieron problemas con los distribuidores y necesitan mi ayuda urgentemente.

—Claro, no te preocupes por mí, Alice. —Tome mi bolso y mi abrigo cuando dijo eso.

—¿Después nos vemos, si? Ahora me tengo que ir.

—Claro, anda, ve.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí casi volando hacia mis oficinas. Espero que todo esto no se complicara.

Por suerte los encargos y pendientes que tenía se resolvieron de inmediato. Solo había sido una confusión de papeleo y mis telas estaban en la central de los distribuidores, ahora solo era cuestión de que me las trajeran.

Me tumbe en mi enorme silla giratoria cerrando un poco los ojos. Había sido una mañana agotadora. Los pleitos, las confusiones, el encuentro sorpresivo con Emmett, y los recuerdos, empezaban a hacer meollos en mi estado emocional.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo me la pase así, hasta que sentí unas grandes manos haciéndome un masaje. Espera, ¿haciéndome un masaje?

Me levante de golpe algo asustada y quien tenía enfrente de mí no me lo esperaba. Sin duda las sorpresas en este día no terminaban.

—Hola preciosa, ¿me extrañaste?

—Diego, —Salte a sus brazos. Claro que lo había extrañado. Aunque nuestra relación no era de lo más normal, le apreciaba y sentía un cariño especial por él. —Claro que te extrañe, niño.

—Eso me pone muy feliz. —Y me beso. Había extrañado sus besos por más raro que sea. Diego me hacía sentir segura cada que me besaba.

Parte de la mañana nos la pasamos platicando, poniéndonos al día de lo que había pasado hasta el momento en nuestros viajes. A Diego le encanto el sofá que se encontraba en mi oficina por lo que pedimos unos cafés y unas galletas mientras llegaba la hora de la comida.

Ambos nos colocábamos nuestros abrigos para salir a algún restaurante cuando un escándalo procedente del pasillo nos desconcertó.

—¿Qué estará pasando? —Pronuncio Diego.

Pero no hubo tiempo de contestar, pues mi puerta se abrió, revelando de donde procedía el escándalo.

Ángela venia tras Jasper, quien sin llamar a la puerta había entrado a mi oficina con demasiada confianza para mi gusto. Dicho. Este día aun me tenía muchas sorpresas.

—Alice. —Dijo en un susurro haciendo que cerrara mis ojos aguantando el golpe a mi corazón.

—Señorita Cullen yo se lo juro que quise impedir su entrada, pero se me adelanto, no pude detenerlo.

Ángela estaba muy agitada y su habla era demasiado rápido para mi gusto. —No te preocupes Angie, vuelve a tu puesto, yo me encargo del Señor Hale.

No pude evitar la mueca que realizo Jasper al llamarlo por su apellido, ni el gesto que hizo Diego al conectar el apellido con lo que yo le conté.

—Diego…. —Dije sin más una vez que Ángela se retiro. —Te presento al Señor Jasper Hale. Jasper, te presento a Diego Lydon, —Ambos estrecharon sus manos. —Mi novio.

Y justo en el momento en el que dije esas dos palabras, la tensión de hizo palpable.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien chicas, Tenemos nuevos personajes y situaciones, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Odian a Bella y a Edward? ¿Odian a Alice? ¿A Jasper? ¿Quizás a Diego? No los odien, todos son víctimas de su propia realidad y de mi mente retorcida.<strong>

**Perdonen por la tardanza, pero como dije arriba, me quede sin internet unos días.**

**Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos **

**Luna.**


	8. La Quiero a Morir

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Verónica: <strong>Perdona la tardanza Verónica, anda bloqueada con esta historia. Además terminaba la de It's My Life. Pero he vuelto. Gracias por leerme.

**JavieraCullen: **En cierto modo. Lo de Bella y Edward se dio porque pues estaban "destinados". Aun estoy pensando en subir un apartado de lo que paso con ellos xD muchas gracias Jav, nos leemos pronto y espero eso que me mandaras.

**Ly Rococó:** ¡No, no mueras! xD Bueno eso sí, siempre supe de tu odio a Bella desde Eclipse XD Igual fue víctima de la circunstancia, quizás suba unos apartados de cómo fue la historia entre Edward y Bella, aun lo estoy pensando. Y, ¡Hey! Solo yo puedo consolar a Jasper :$ Creo que me perdí algo xD pensé que querrías que Alice quedara con Jasper xD Diego es un amor lo sé *-* es mío también. xD Claro que lo agradezco, sin ustedes no sé qué haría. :)

**Alice Maggio – Whitlock:** No, no jodo. María me cae mal no sé por qué pero lo hace. Y, ¿matar? Am... No, mejor no mates, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado en esta historia. Bueno, pues tu corazonada acertó. XD Nos vemos Alice, Gracias por leerme, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Montengo 24:** Yo sigo diciendo que fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, no odies tanto a Bella y a Edward. Eso lo veras a continuación. Gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews.

**Jupy:** Eso lo veremos a continuación. Gracias por leerme Jupy.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7. La quiero a morir.<strong>

**Jasper POV**

—Diego… Te presento al Señor Jasper Hale. Jasper, te presento a Diego Lydon… mi novio.

Cuando Alice dijo esas dos palabras rompió completamente mi corazón.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba apretando con fuerza la mano de el tal Diego, pero tal pareciera que no le ocasionaba la menor molestia, pues el no hizo nada. No le daría el gusto de verme mal, además, venía a ver a Alice, aunque esta sorpresa me lastimo profundamente.

—El gusto es todo mío.

El silencio entre los tres se hizo incomodo.

—¿Se puede saber que se te ofrece Jasper? —Alice tomo la mano de este tipejo cuando se dirigió a mí.

—Alice, yo… quería hablar contigo.

—Pues la verdad es que en este momento no puedo —Tomó su bolso y afianzo su agarre a su… novio. —Vamos de salida. ¿Verdad Diego?

—Así es preciosa.

Mi paciencia y mi desespero no estaban en su mejor momento. Todos estos meses me la había pasado pensando en el día en el que volvería ver a Alice, y ahora que la tengo de frente no la dejaría ir.

La tome de los brazos sin importarme que estuviera su novio ahí.

—¡No! Me tienes que escuchar.

—¡Me haces daño Jasper! —Se quejo Alice.

El tipo, nuevo novio de Alice me aparto de ella sin mucho esfuerzo.

—No la vuelvas a tocar así….

—¿Me estas amenazando? —Dije con recelo.

—No, pero si vuelves a tocar así a Alice, no me detendré para romperte la cara. —Dijo Diego.

—¡Alice sabe que yo nunca la dañaría!

—¡Lo acabas de hacer! —Me grito Alice. —Eso sin contar los daños emocionales que me causaste hace meses….

—Alice, ¡escúchame por favor! —Le rogué.

Negó con la cabeza y camino directo a la puerta. —Así que te pido que te vayas.

—Alice….

—¡Que te largues Jasper!

Me le quede viendo para ver si había un rastro de contradicción en sus acciones, o si bromeaba, pero no. En sus ojos solo veía el enojo y la rabia que solo yo había ocasionado.

Me apene. Había hecho el ridículo pensando que Alice me recibiría feliz, contenta de volver a verme, y más ahora que me había divorciado podía ser feliz junto a ella. Pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría, mucho menos que Alice volvería con una pareja.

Mire al sujeto que me había robado el amor de Alice. —Con permiso.

—Propio…. —Lo escuche susurrar.

Salí sin mirar a Alice, tenía que huir antes de que el dolor me sobrepasara. Pase la recepción a toda prisa y tome justo a tiempo el elevador. Quería desaparecer, que borrar todo el mundo y que volver a sentir este dolor en el pecho que me borraba el aliento de la presión que me calaba….

**Alice POV**

Jasper salió corriendo cuando le pedí que se fuera. Me dolían los brazos de la forma tan brusca en la que me sujeto, de seguro mañana mismo tendría hematomas muy pero muy marcados.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa?

—Si… —Susurré. Diego se acerco hasta mí y alzo mi rostro de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía.

—Pues no lo parece. —Limpió una lágrima furtiva que se me había escapado. Me abrazo y no aguante el llanto, no sabía si lloraba de tristeza, de dolor, o de rabia. Rabia porque Jasper no me dejaba tranquila, él ya tenía su hijo, y una esposa que lo adoraba, ¡¿Por qué seguía aferrado a mí?! —¿Aun quieres ir a comer?

Diego era todo un amor, no era justo para él que yo estuviera llorando por quien no lo merecía. —No, —Tallé mis ojos— Vamos a comer, aun tengo hambre. —Le sonreí y le di un beso. —Perdóname por todo este espectáculo. No me imagine que fuese a pasar.

—Descuida mi amor, —me sonrió— pero tenemos que hablar.

Suspiré. —Lo sé, pero ahora no, ¿si? —recogí mi bolso. — Vayamos a comer y olvidemos este mal trago.

—Lo que tu decidas preciosa… —Beso mi cabello— Vayámonos.

Sujete la mano de Diego y salimos de mi oficina. Me tragaría esta escenita mientras pudiera, luego tendría la suficiente fuerza para platicar con Diego.

Agradecía de sobremanera que Diego me diera mi espacio y momento para recuperarme y hablarlo con él. Por ahora solo quería distraerme y pasar un buen momento a su lado, ahora que había viajado desde tan lejos solo porque me extrañaba. El cariño y aprecio que tenía por Diego cada día crecía más y más, gracias a sus detalles y atenciones que me tenía.

Ojala pudiera olvidar a Jasper y amar a Diego como él se lo merece.

.

.

.

.

Todos los días, justo cuando llegaba a la oficina, ya tenía un recado de parte de Jasper. Todos y cada uno de ellos decían lo mismo: Perdóname; Quiero hablar contigo; Regálame unos minutos; Siento mucho lo que hice; Alice aun te amo; Necesito verte. Ya tenía un cajón de mi oficina lleno de todas sus notas.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que lo voy a recibir? —Me deje caer fastidiada a mi sofá ante la atenta mirada de Diego.

—El aun mantiene la esperanza linda.

—Pues esa esperanza debió de haberla matado hace mucho.

Diego sonrió de lado. —Quizás debas recibirlo para que así deje a un lado su obsesiva manera de acosarte.

—Eso es lo que él quiere, pero no le daré el gusto.

Mi novio rio ante mi manera segura de negarme, pero era la verdad, no le daría el gusto a Jasper, lo quería fuera de mi vida pero él no lo entendía.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —Me ofreció mi novio.

—No cariño, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y el desfile de caridad está a pocos días de realizarse.

Se puso un saco que le quedaba de muerte y se acerco hasta mi. —Está bien, pero no te vayas a malpasar, ¿si?

—Te lo prometo…. —Besó mi frente. —¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo una videollamada con algunos inversionistas, pero primero debo ir a hacer unos negocios.

—Bueno, —le tome del rostro y lo bese despacio. —Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también preciosa.

Diego me robo un beso y se fue sonriendo. No sabía que me pasaba pero cada día sentía la necesidad de besar y pasar más tiempo con Diego, y cuando el desfile de caridad terminara, estaría listo para hacerlo. A la media hora de su partida, un paquete de comida china llego a mi oficina junto a una nota.

"_Seguro que aun no comes, te conozco preciosa. Te mando comida china, tu favorita. Cuídate mucho… ya te extraño._

_Diego."_

Esta clase de detalles eran los que me hacían agradecer a Dios por poner a Diego en mi camino.

Volví a leer la nota, y justo cuando leí lo que era, mi estomago rugió. Me moría de hambre, ya después seguiría con el trabajo.

**Jasper POV**

Marque el número ya conocido. —¿Se encuentra la señorita Alice Cullen? Soy Jasper Hale.

—_Aun no llega, _—Me contesto la recepcionista— _¿gusta dejarle un recado?_

—Dígale que me perdone y que me conceda unos minutos.

—_Yo le paso su recado, señor._

—Gracias.

Colgué nuevamente el teléfono y me dedique a mis pendientes, pero no podía concentrarme en nada. Bufé y suspire sonoramente dejando mi cabeza caer entre las carpetas que tenía enfrente.

—¿Sigue sin contentarte?

—Aja. —Le conteste a Emmett que acaba de entrar a mi oficina.

—Déjame adivinar… Le has atiborrado el contestador de su oficina con mensajes y recados de disculpas, ¿no?

Le mire desesperado. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque acabo de llamar a sus oficinas y me respondió la recepcionista: _Si es el Señor Jasper Hale, la señorita Cullen le pide de favor dejar de llamar._

Emmett imitando la voz de una mujer es muy malo, y por ende gracioso, pero ni así logro levantarme el ánimo. Pero algo estaba mal.

—¿Y tú para que le marcaste?

Emmett vio despreocupado sus uñas. —Me debía un café.

—De seguro tampoco te recibió por ser mi amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Me sonrió con malicia.

Entrecerré los ojos. —¿Acepto tu llamada y el café?

—No solo eso, también conseguí el número del su móvil personal.

—¡Dámelo! —Me le lance encima—¡Emmett, dame ese número!

—¡No! —Huyo de mí—.

—Emmett, no seas cruel…. Necesito hablar con Alice.

—Lo sé, hermano. Pero si yo te doy este número, Alice jamás me lo perdonara. —Estaba desesperado y a Emmett le importaba un comino—Y también una cosa, deja de acosar a Alice, lo único que estas causando es que ella se niegue a atenderte —me senté de nuevo en mi silla. Emmett hizo lo propio en el sofá—, cambia el método.

Suspiré. —Tienes razón, hermano. Pero desde que paso lo que paso con Bella, lo único que quiero es poder estar de nuevo con Alice.

—Sí, pero de esa manera lo único que haces es que te rechaza.

—No, ella me rechaza por que ya no me ama, —Hice una mueca de dolor. —Ahora ella ama a ese tal… Diego.

—Pues yo sigo insistiendo que deberías cambiar de táctica con ella.

—Lo sé, Emmett. Pensaré que hacer. —Y así lo estaba haciendo cuando un nombre y un rostro se colaron por mi mente. —Y… Bella y Edward, ¿cómo están?

Instantáneamente mi mejor amigo cambio su estado de ánimo. —Sinceramente no sabría decirte. Desde que hicieron lo que hicieron no los he visto, solo sé que Ian está bien y eso porque Rosalie aun le habla a Bella aunque se lo prohibí.

—No deberías de haber hecho eso.

—¡Claro que debía! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie. —Te traicionaron de la peor forma.

El recuerdo de hacerme creer que Ian era hijo mío aun me dolía.

—Aun así, yo por ahora no quiero ver a Edward.

Sopesé las palabras de Emmett y decidí mejor no insistir, total, lo que quería saber era como se encontraba Ian, y eso ya me lo había dicho. Charlamos unas cuantas cosas más del trabajo y Emmett se fue. Yo acabe los informes que tenía pendientes y salí a comer. Estaba a punto de abrir mi automóvil cuando alguien me sujeto del hombro.

—¿Jasper Hale?

Di media vuelta y me sorprendí de quien tenía enfrente de mí.

—¿Que sé te ofrece? —Conteste con todo el enojo posible.

—Venga, hombre, ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? —Se rió.

—¿Cómo quieres que te conteste si te interpones entre Alice y yo? —Sentía tanto coraje hacia Diego Lydon, que no podía ser amable con él aunque quisiera—.

—De eso mismo quiero hablar, te invito una copa.

No sé que me había hecho aceptar esa copa. Pero de alguna manera ahora me encontraba en un bar, junto a mi peor enemigo, compartiendo un par de whiskys como dos colegas que no se veían hace años.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

Diego rió y sin rodeos me soltó lo que quería. —Quiero que dejes en paz a Alice.

—Eso no lo puedo hacer.

—Me temía que dijeras eso. —Contesto.

Tome mi trago de un golpe y hable de la misma seguridad que él. —Dime de una vez para qué demonios me invitaste un trago, porque se nota que para hacer amigos no fue.

—Aunque no me lo creas Jasper, tú me caes muy bien.

—Temo decirte que tú a mí no. —Repliqué.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Mando a pedir otros dos tragos. —Pero también quiero que sepas que aunque me causas algo de simpatía, Alice está conmigo y no te dejaré el camino libre. Yo adoro a Alice.

Bebí inmediatamente de mi trago. —Es ahí donde nos diferenciamos, Diego. Yo a Alice la quiero a morir. Puedes destruir todo lo que veías, pero ella lo vuelve a crear como si nada, con su sonrisa me enseña a pintar transparente el dolor; Cuando miro a sus ojos me enfrento al mar, son dos espejos de agua encerrada en cristal; solo puedo aceptar ser solo suyo.

—Pues eso no se noto cuando decidiste quedarte seguir con tu mujer, y más aun, buscar a Alice estando con ella y con tu hijo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Golpee la mesa tan fuerte que varias personas a nuestro alrededor nos voltearan a ver. —Bella y yo, hace meses nos divorciamos y por Ian… Ian resulto no ser mi hijo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Me acabe mi trago y mande pedir otro.

—Bella me engaño con otro hombro y se embarazo de él, por meses me hizo creer Ian fue mi hijo, y hasta hace poco me lo confesó.

Por la cara que puso, era una noticia que no se esperaba. —Vaya…. Solo puedo decirte que te lo mereces, y que eres un idiota.

—Como si eso no lo supiera. —Respondí con sarcasmo lo que hizo que nuevamente riera.

—Me da pena tu caso, Jasper, pero por más pena que me causes, eso no hará que me aleje de Alice, yo a ella también la quiero, y fuiste tú quien la mando directamente a mis brazos. Y sé que ella también me quiere a mí, me lo demuestra cada vez que estoy con ella, cada vez que ella me besa.

Me termine mi vaso y sonreí para no demostrarle la molestia que me dejo sus palabras. —Me alegra que pienses eso, pero solo ten en cuenta algo, ella me ama a mí y voy a luchar por ella.

Diego apretó la mandíbula y saco su cartera. —Que bien que quieras luchar por Alice, —Dejo un billete sobre la mesa— pero Alice está conmigo y… ¡ah! Tampoco te quiere ver. Piénsalo, pero algo si te digo, no será una lucha justa, yo quiero a Alice y ella se merece algo mejor que tú.

Así es como esté hombre dio por terminada nuestra conversación, largándose. Y yo, como buen masoquista, me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Diego.

No sé cuánto tiempo me la pase pensando, pero cuando me di cuenta una chica se había sentado justo en frente de mi.

—¿Tú quien eres?

—Vaya, hasta que me notas _güerito._ —Me sonrió.

Era una morenaza, lindo cabello negro, lacio y largo; grandes ojos y hermosa sonrisa. —¿Sé te ofrece algo?

—¿Un trago podría ser?

Era una chica muy linda, realmente hermosa, y por su acento notaba que no era de aquí. Mande pedir su trago y me dio curiosidad conocerla.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de México, ando de visita. —rió y tomo un trago cuando se lo entregaron. —Gracias.

Nos dedicamos a preguntarnos mutuamente, me había caído muy bien, y aunque recién la conocía, sentía que llevaba años desde que la había conocido. Su nombre era Rosa, Rosa Payán, un nombre común y sencillo, pero que le quedaba muy bien; y su tez apiñonada era una excelente invitación a lo arriesgado.

Me retire con la promesa de vernos nuevamente, me sentía como adolescente en primer año de preparatoria, socializando el primer día de clases. Quiera o no, platicar un rato con mi nueva amiga Rosa, me había servido para distraerme de los problemas que pasan por mi cabeza.

Pero llegando de nuevo a mi casa, los recuerdos invadieron mi mente de nuevo. Y de nuevo, el recuerdo de los momentos junto a Alice, se colaron a mis sueños.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, y como había dicho Diego, la lucha había empezado. Ahora me dedicaría a conquistar a Alice, así que primero que nada, las llamadas de acoso a su oficina se terminaron, y en cambio le mande un ramo de rosas blancas: sus favoritas. Lo que su novio no sabía es que yo conocía a Alice de toda la vida, y sabia que le gustaba y que no. Sabía que dentro de poco Alice estaría conmigo.

Una semana más paso y dentro de ella habían pasado muchas cosas. En primer lugar, resulto que Rosa era hija de un empresario mexicano con el que estábamos cerrando un trato. Y en segundo lugar y la más importante, los detalles que estaba teniendo con Alice empezaban a tener frutos: Mi pequeña diseñadora, me había invitado a él desfile de caridad, donde presentaría su línea infantil inspirada en Rosmmett, la hija de mi mejor amigo.

Miraba la elegante invitación con mi nombre impreso de una elegante letra, cuando mi interlocutor sonó.

—Señor Hale, la señorita Payán se encuentra aquí.

Apreté el botón que me permitía comunicarme con mi secretaria. —Hazme el favor de dale el pase.

Minutos después entro una muy alegre y pequeña amiga. —¡Bueno días, Jasper! ¿Qué tal te va?

—Muy bien chaparra, —Le sonreí ofreciéndole que tomará asiento.

Había ocasiones en las que Rosa y yo salíamos a tomar un café o a comer, un tanto era por negocios y otras más por gusto. A pesar del tiempo, ella y yo nos hicimos íntimos amigos y ahora ella ya sabía mi triste historia.

—¿Cómo vas con ella?

Alce la invitación sonriéndole. —Me invito al desfile de caridad, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—¡Me encantaría! —Se inclino hacia mí. —Te dije que con esos detalles poco a poco caería, pero bueno, hablemos de negocios _güerito._

Eran estos momentos en los que me reía del acento de Rosa, pero más me reía de mí por no saber lo que decía.

Las siguientes par de horas nos la pasamos hablando de negocios y por fin habíamos cerrado el trato.

—Es un gusto hacer tratos con usted señor Hale —Ambos nos reímos—. Bueno, ahora me retiro, —nos levantamos y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta— tengo que ir de compras, aunque sea un desfile de caridad tengo que verme muy espectacular.

—Pero si aún hay tiempo.

—Lo sé. —Beso mi mejilla y me regalo una hermosa vista de su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos marcándoseles. —Pero de todos modos iré de compras.

Negué con la cabeza y la despedí. —Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—Me parece bien. —Sonrió y salió de mi oficina.

Regrese a mi escritorio y volví a mirar la invitación. Esta era una oportunidad de oro que no desperdiciaría. Por fin podría hablar con Alice, aunque sea unos minutos.

El día del desfile había llegado, Alice presentaría su línea infantil llamada "_Rosmmy Ángel"._ Se miraba prometedora.

Rosa estaba más que espectacular, con un vestido azul turquesa con un tremendo escote de espalda que le quedaba de muerte. Sus ojos se veían enormes gracias al maquillaje y peinado que traía. Debo decir que todos los hombres se la comían con la miraba.

—Cierra la boca, Jasper, se te sale la baba.

Me reí y ella conmigo. —Si te das cuenta que estás realmente hermosa.

—Favor que me haces. —Pude notar algo de sonrojo de su parte.

Tomamos asiento en el lugar indicado, a lo lejos divise a Diego y enseguida mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Diego también me vio y me saludo con la mano.

—Podrías disimular tu enojo, el desfile está por comenzar.

Dicho y hecho las luces se apagaron dejando que la portavoz llevara a cabo el protocolo. El desfile está a punto de terminar, todas las niñas y bebes que pasaron a desfilar estuvieron más que bellas, los atuendos eran estupendos y Rosalie no daba a crédito que todos esos atuendos los hubiera inspirado su pequeña Rosmmett, la cual paso junto con Alice a sus casi dos años de nacida. No cabía duda que Rosmmy sería igual de hermosa que Rosalie.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estábamos más que complacidos por los atuendos que Alice y su compañía habían creado.

Mi pequeña damisela sonreía enormemente.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos este día importantísimo. —Comenzó a hablar por el micrófono, cargando a preciosa hija de mi mejor amigo. —Pero todo el crédito de esta hermosa colección se la lleva esta hermosa nena llamada Rosmmett Masen, hija de una buena amiga. Gracias también por sus donaciones para el orfanato McLaren, para niños y niñas necesitados, créanme que todos ellos se lo agradecen de todo corazón. —Mas aplausos— Así que con esto doy por concluido el desfile y disfruten de la fiesta….

—Espera, preciosa, espera…. —Salió Diego por detrás del escenario. Instantáneamente, las luces lo enfocaron hasta llegar con mi niña. Rosa me miro confundida al igual que mis amigos, y yo como ellos, no supe qué pasaba. —Antes que nada Alice, muchas felicidades por esta exquisita línea de ropa infantil. —Charlotte Lydon, la hermana de mi enemigo tomo en brazos a Rosmmy. Esto me olía mal, muy mal. —_Rosmmy Ángel_, ha sido un éxito total, ¿o me equivoco amigos? —Como respuesta todos los asistentes contestaron con un enorme aplauso y gritos. —Pero ahora Alice, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. —Diego saco de su saco una pequeña caja y el jadeo de todos, incluida Alice se hizo audible. Esté se arrodillo y como pensaba dijo esas palabras horribles que ahora me tenían con el aliento contenido. —¿Me harías el grandioso honor de permitirme ser tu esposo? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola Chicas!<strong>

**Si me tarde, en fin, me cortaron el teléfono y por ende el internet -.-**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Odian a Diego? A Jasper? A Rosa?! xD Bueno dejen sus opiniones y comentarios. **

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	9. Agua y Aceite

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Montengo24:<strong>_ No creo que Rosa y Jasper fueran a formar una pareja en el sentido más romántico que tú dices, pero bueno, es algo que veremos ahora.

_**Ly Rococo**_: Así es, es amiga mía. La amo mucho. Y bueno, es cierto que Alice merece ser feliz, pero bueno, no se me hace que sea algo limpio. Diego debió jugar limpio. Si te creo que hayas hecho eso con tus amigos, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Ya sé que ya fue pero el detalle es lo que cuenta, y este capítulo te lo dedico a ti.

_**Jupy:**_ Eso es algo realmente complicado, pero como no le faltan muchos capítulos a la historia, pero los hare algo interesante.

* * *

><p>Tarde por la Universidad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. Agua y Aceite.<strong>

**Jasper POV**

—_¿Me harías el grandioso honor de permitirme ser tu esposo? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

Todos, incluida Rosa y yo, jadeamos de sorpresa. Diego me había dicho que no jugaría limpio, pero no pensé que fuera a hacer eso. El bastardo supo dar un buen golpe, solo esperaba que mi Allie dijera que no.

Mire el rostro de mi pequeña diseñadora, y no había más que sorpresa en su faz. Ella tampoco se esperaba esto. Rosa tomo mi mano bajo la mesa con una clara intensión de que me calmara, no sé qué expresión tenía en este momento pero no debía ser una agradable. Mire a mi amiga y su angustia se veía reflejada en sus ojos, devolví la vista a mi pequeña aferrándome a mi esperanza.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices princesa?

Se notaba que Diego estaba igual que yo esperando la respuesta.

Alice miro hacia el público y sin dar explicación salió corriendo por el escenario. Un sonoro respiro se escucho por toda mi mesa. Mis amigos y yo lo habíamos contenido a expensas de esa respuesta, por ahora, estaba claro que Alice no había negado la propuesta, pero tampoco la había aceptado.

Diego corrió tras Alice, y Charlotte, junto con Rosmmy en brazos dieron por concluido el desfile e inicio la after party. Rosalie se levanto para ir por Rosmmett.

—Eso estuvo cercas_._ —Rosa soltó mi mano y me fije que se la había dejado en un tono rojizo de tanta fuerza que ejercí en ella.

—Perdona.

Negó inmediatamente. —No es nada, _güero._

—Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Alice, —La voz de Rosalie atrajo mi atención. Arrullaba a Rosmmy que poco a poco empezaba a adormecerse. —Según escuche, está encerrada en un camerino y ni Diego ha podido lograr que le abriera.

—¿Crees que a mi si me quiera abrir? —Pregunte dudoso.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo, —Me sonrió Emmett tomando la mano de su mujer. —¡Anda, Ve!

Mire a mi amiga y le sonreí a medias. —Perdón por dejarte a solas.

—¡Blah! ¡Pamplinas! —Hizo ademanes con la mano. —Iré a ver que me encuentro por ahí, después de todo, esto es una fiesta.

Bese su mejilla y le susurre unas gracias. Enseguida salí corriendo hacia los vestidores. No me costó trabajo encontrar donde era que Alice se había encerrado. Todas las modelos y Diego mismo se encontraba alrededor de esté.

—Alice, preciosa, ábreme la puerta por favor. —Decía Diego pegado a la puerta mientras tocaba al mismo tiempo. —Vamos a hablar.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Apreté mi mandíbula y cerré mis manos en puños a tal grado de que mis nudillos se pusieron completamente blancos. La rabia crecía dentro de mí hasta que fije mi mirada en la puerta blanca. Alice se encontraba mal, y yo egoístamente solo pensaba en mí y en todo el rencor que sentía por ese que se decía novio de Alice.

No sé a ciencia cierta lo que paso, pero el enojo y la frustración que sentía por Diego desaparecieron momentáneamente. Poco a poco las modelos y encargados empezaron a despejar el camerino.

—Alice, ¡por favor ábreme! —Lamentaba Diego aun en la puerta.

—Con eso no lograras que te abra.

Lydon de enderezo completamente, recuperando la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí? —Espetó—.

—Me entere de que Alice estaba encerrada y vine a ver en que podía ayudar.

—¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! —Me grito Diego adelantándose unos cuantos pasos. —Ya debes de estar muy feliz, ¿verdad?, Alice no ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio.

—A decir verdad, si me alegra. —Rasque mi frente caminando el mismo número de pasos que había dado Diego. —Pero tampoco me pone muy feliz que digamos, conozco a Alice y que haya salido corriendo no quiere decir que ya te dijera que no. Eso es lo que realmente me molesta.

Una risa hosca salió de la garganta de mi enemigo número uno. —¿Te das cuenta de que me estás dando esperanzas de que Alice, al fin de cuentas, acepte ser mi esposa?

—No, Diego, no te confundas. —Le sonreí— Te estoy diciendo que Alice es muy volátil, tendrías que conocerla muy bien como yo para saber que puede cambiar de opinión, cualquiera que sea su respuesta, así como se que por más que le toques la puerta y le digas palabras lindas, ella no abrirá esa puerta.

—¡¿Tienes un mejor plan, genio?! —Enarco una ceja.

Sonreí. —La verdad sí, pero necesito que te largues.

—Nunca. —Dijo firme—.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te robe a Alice?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha y sus labios se tensaron hasta hacerse una fina línea. Debo admitir que esta clase de cuestiones y sus consecuencias en la mente de Diego, me hacían llenarme de regocijo.

—Alice no se iría jamás contigo.

—¿Entonces de que te preocupas? —Disimule mi disgusto. —Lárgate.

Él todavía dudo un momento, pero al final vi su indecisión de irse o no. Dio media vuelta y pronuncio:

—Estaré cerca, Whitlock.

Estaba de más decirle que eso lo sabía, así que espere a perderlo de vista, voltee y suspire. Esto no era nuevo, Alice lo hacía cuando vivíamos en Forks, y siempre era yo quien lograba sacarla de su escondite.

Camine hasta la puerta y me senté en el suelo recargándome en ella. Toque dos veces. Era como volver al pasado, cuando Alice y yo éramos unos adolescentes y nadie se imponía entre nosotros, más que esa puerta que nos separaba.

—Alice… —Hable suavemente. El sonido de la fiesta se escuchaba a lo lejos, por lo que no me preocupo mucho que Alice me escuchara. Incluso sabía que Alice había escuchado claramente lo que Diego y yo hablamos. — Soy Jasper, ¿Estas escuchándome?

Espere unos minutos cuando, desde adentro, se escucho un toque en la puerta. Sonreí instantáneamente. Así de fácil era nuestro método de comunicación.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Dos golpes sonaron casi inmediatamente. Eso era realmente lo que esperaba.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Tres golpes dudosos sonaron en la puerta. Uno golpe, sí; dos golpes, no; tres golpes, no sé. Alice no sabía si se sentía bien o no.

—Yo tampoco sé si me siento bien o mal, pero quisiera poder platicar contigo. —Insistí. —¿Puedo entrar? —Esta vez ningún golpe se escucho. —Prometo no decir algo que te incomode, solo quiero platicar contigo, como cuando solo éramos amigos en Forks, ¿Recuerdas?

Un golpe.

—¿Entonces puedo entrar? —Otro más.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y me levante. Espere unos minutos antes de comprobar realmente si la puerta podía abrirse o no. Pero cuando lo intente, estaba abierta.

—Voy a entrar. —Dije en voz alta avisándole. El camerino estaba como si nadie estuviera dentro, solo yo, aunque en un pequeño sofá estaba el abrigo de alguien, y en un perchero junto al closet estaban pequeños accesorios.

El closet. Ahí estaba Alice. Camine lentamente y me senté en el piso, recargándome en la pared junto a la puesta de esté. No dije nada, me tome mi tiempo, toda la habitación olía a Alice, ese perfume a rosas que siempre usaba. Cuando estuve a punto de hablar, ella lo hizo primero.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta me había sacado de balance.

—Tú me invitaste Alice. —Conteste algo confundido.

—No, yo no te invite. Solo invite a Emmett y a Rosalie, y rigurosamente le pedí que no te comentara nada.

Eso había sido un golpe muy duro, por lo que no respondí. Me daba cuenta que Diego había sido quien me mando la invitación a nombre de mi pequeña. Todo este plan de que asistiera y viera que le pedía matrimonio a Alice había sido su idea.

Alice se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. —Me... me gustaron tus rosas. Gracias.

Eso me había hecho curar un poco, las heridas que tenia. —Ese era el propósito.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

—Alice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste. —Eso hizo que me riera un poco—.

—Sí, pero me refería a otra. —Me acomode en mi lugar. —Es algo que quiero saber.

—Adelante.

No dije nada inmediatamente. Sabía que era lo que quería preguntar, pero la respuesta quizás me dolería demasiado.

—Tu… —suspire— Lo que te pregunto Diego… ¿Aceptaras ser su esposa?

Le di su tiempo, aunque cada maldito segundo que pasaba me estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente. Hasta que al final la escuche suspirar.

—Eso aun no lo sé. —Solté el aire que había retenido. —No estuvo bien que Diego me haya preguntado eso delante de todos, y menos en un evento de suma importancia para mí, como lo es el desfile de caridad. La presión de todas sus miradas, esperando a que dijera un "sí" me hizo huir despavorida.

—Alice… no aceptes. Yo aun te amo.

—Jasper no empieces. —Me contesto en un susurro.

—Está bien, no diré nada, pero al menos deja que te explique cómo pasaron las cosas. Quiero que sepas que quiero estar contigo.

—¿Para qué Jasper? Yo ya no quiero ser tu amante.

—¡Es que no serias mi amante! —Sentí como la puerta se movía. Había asustado a Alice. —Perdóname, me altere un poco, es solo que… no serias mi amante Alice, serias mi pareja.

—¿Tu pareja, Jasper? ¡Tú tuenes una familia! Una mujer y un hijo por el que ver. —No lo pude evitar y me reí. —¿Qué?

—Nada, Allie, solo que yo no tengo una familia… Bella y yo hace meses nos divorciamos.

—¡¿Y tu hijo?! —.

—Eso precisamente es lo que quiero explicarte.

Le conté todo. La traición de Bella con Edward al hacerme creer que Ian era mi hijo. Que lo de su infidelidad lo comprendía, me lo merecía incluso, pero que me ilusionaran de esa forma es lo que me había dolido mucho mas. Y que cuando al fin supe algo de ella, pensé que ahora si seriamos felices, pero jamás me imagine que volviera a New York con Diego.

—Vaya…

—¿Ahora entiendes porque quería hablar contigo tan desesperadamente? —Rectifique mirando hacia la puerta. —Solo quería que supieras lo que había pasado y pedirte una oportunidad, y si después de eso tú ya no querías saber nada de mí, lo comprendería, pero no podía quedarme con esto dentro de mí antes. —No hubo respuesta alguna— Soy un idiota, Alice.

Rápidamente me levante cuando la puerta del closet empezó a abrirse.

Alice tenía la cara hecha un mar de llanto. —Perdóname Jasper.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Alice.

La rodee con mis brazos y la deje que llorara todo lo que necesitara. Incluso yo también llore, ambos lo necesitábamos.

—Ya no llores Alice, estaremos juntos.

Inmediatamente sentí como su llanto crecía y negaba con la cabeza. —No Jasper, tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos.

—No digas eso, yo te amo. —Le dije tomándola de los hombros y viendo sus grandes ojos que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Y de que sirve eso? —Me pregunto— De que sirve si tu y yo siempre hemos sido como agua y aceite, Jasper. —Comenzó a caminar por el pequeño camerino, llorando, explicando. —Cada que vemos la posibilidad de estar juntos, siempre pasa algo que nos separa. En Forks, mis padres; cuando nos volvimos a ver aquí en New York, tu matrimonio; Y ahora que estas divorciado, mi relación con Diego. Por más que siempre queramos mezclarnos no podemos, como el agua y el aceite, ¿ves?, tu y yo nunca podremos ser felices juntos.

—No digas eso Alice.

—¡Lo digo porque es la verdad! —Tomo su bolso y se coloco su abrigo. —Lo mejor será que yo me case con Diego y que tú me… y que nos olvidemos el uno al otro.

Salió apresurada del camerino y me dejo ahí totalmente helado.

Lentamente salí del cuarto para volver a donde mis amigos, mi caminar era lento, aun me encontraba en shock. A lo lejos mire a Rosa platicando con un tipo, en sus rostro se miraba que la estaba pasando bien con él. Por otro lado Rosalie y Emmett bailaban con Rosmmy, la cual, claramente no había conciliado el sueño, ¡Que daría por tener una familia como Emmett! Y aunque no lo quisiera pensar, si yo no me hubiera topado jamás con Alice, probablemente yo estaría haciendo lo mismo con Bella, y no aquí sentado como el buen perdedor que era.

—Güero, ¿Qué paso?

Rosa había llegado a mi lado junto aquel tipo, pero ni importancia le tome.

—Hable con Alice, y ella… ella dijo que me amaba….

—Pero esa es una buena noticia, Jasper.

Negué y comencé a llorar de nuevo. —¡Ella se casara con Diego, Rosa! Aunque me ame, ella se casara con Diego.

Me abrazo y comencé a llorar mas.

Después de eso… no hice más que salir de ahí.

Otra vez había entrado en un estado catatónico. Me había refugiado en el trabajo, no salía con nadie, no veía televisión, pues la boda de Alice con el empresario Diego Lydon era la noticia del momento. En todos lados decían que los dos formaban la pareja perfecta y que sin duda, la boda seria de ensueño. Estupideces, viles y llanamente estupideces. Solo yo y mis amigos sabíamos la verdad. Todo lo que hacía era encerrarme en mi mismo.

—¡Bueno! Ya es suficiente Jasper, necesitas distraerte. —Dijo Rosa harta de mis negativas para comer.

—Lo estoy haciendo Rosa, con mi trabajo.

—Sabes mejor que yo que eso no es distraerse. —Dijo mirándose las uñas. Y de repente me miro con emoción. —Tengo que presentarte a alguien!

—Rosa, no pienso salir con ninguna chica. —Conteste tecleando mi ordenador.

—Si no es una chica, tarado, es… alguien que conocí.

Le mire enarcando una ceja. —Pensé que no querías conocer a nadie. Que querías disfrutar de la vida y ser libre y esas cosas.

—Sí, pero… ¡Ah, eso que importa! Él me gusta, yo le gusto; él tiene sexo y yo también, así que, qué más da.

Me reí sin poderlo evitar. —Si sexo era lo que querías me hubieras dicho.

—No eres de mi estilo, güero.

Hice una mueca fingiendo dolor. —¡Auchs! Eso dolió.

—Perdón. —Hizo una mueca.

—Tranquila, solo era una broma —le sonreí—, pero claro que me gustaría conocer a ese alguien especial tuyo.

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa. —¿Te parece si nos vemos para comer mañana a las cuatro, en el café de siempre?

—Me parece perfecto. Ahí nos vemos.

Rosa en poco tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y si ahora ella quería presentarme a quien era su pareja, yo no me opondría a conocerlo; aunque eso signifique que el _derroche_ de amor, me duela a mí.

Al día siguiente ya me dirigía a mi cita con Rosa. Llegue escasos minutos de retraso. Cuando entre, en la mesa del rincón logre escuchar la risa de mi amiga, me ayudo a localizar.

—Perdón por el retraso.

—Descuida güero, —Me sonrió mi amiga sujeta fuertemente del brazo de quien me presentaría. —Toma asiento por favor. —Hice lo que me pidió—. Mira Jasper, te presento a George Santarelli, mi novio; George, te presento a Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte George. —Sonreí sincero.

Se miraba un buen tipo; algo robusto, de tez morena como Rosa, los dos compartían una enorme sonrisa y sin duda, ambos se querían.

—El gusto es mío, Jasper.

La plática fluyo muy amena. No me paso desapercibido la forma en que George contemplaba a Rosa, como si ella fuera su ancla en el universo. No pude evitar sentir envidia. Sentía envidia de cómo la miraba, pero no en ámbito romántico, sino que de esa misma manera deseaba mirar yo a Alice, y que ella me mirara a mí. Pero sabía que nunca podría.

En un momento que George paso al sanitario tuve una platica exprés con Rosa.

—¿Podrías cambiar la cara por favor?

—¿Cuál cara? —Replique.

—Esa, de picardía. —Me reí.

—Cómo quieres que te vea si es lo que me transmites. —Se sonrojo— Le quieres.

Negó inmediatamente. —No sé, no lo amo, o al menos aun no, pero siento cosas muy fuertes cuando estoy con él. Me hace muy feliz.

Tome su mano sobre la mesa y le sonreí. —Me alegro por eso, cariño.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo serás feliz?

El recuerdo de Alice me paso por la mente. —Eso… eso aun no lo sé.

Rosa y yo no pudimos seguir nuestra conversación, George había vuelto.

La tarde paso rápido. Rosa y George se despidieron de mí pues al parecer tenían un evento de parte de George.

Yo me quede un rato más en el restaurant. Me sumí en mis pensamientos: Alice. No hacía nada más que pensar en ella, como siempre. Pague y me fui.

Otros dos meses pasaron. Dos largos meses que se me habían ido, como agua entre los dedos. Y que desgraciadamente, me acercaban a ese día que tanto despreciaba: La boda de Diego Lydon y Alice Cullen.

Solo una semana faltaba para esa fecha, me imaginaba todos los preparativos de la boda, el vestido de Alice, los adornos de mesa, el banquete; todo, absolutamente todo elegido por mi pequeña.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada? — Me cuestiono Emmett en mi oficina.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Emmett.

—No te hagas el tonto, Jasper. —Me quito los documentos que revisaba. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No le veo el chiste a esta discusión, Emmett. —Me recargue en el respaldo de mi silla y me cruce de brazos mirándole. —Ella decidió casarse con él y yo no puedo hacer nada.

—Bonitas chingaderas, Jasper. —Espeto mi amigo totalmente frustrado. —Alice estará disponible hasta el momento que diga ese maldito sí en esa maldita iglesia, pero tú no pretendes hacer nada.

—Es que no le veo el caso, Emmett, ella ya decidió por ambos, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Am... No sé, que tal, ¿empezar a decidir por ti? —Me le quede mirando sin decir nada. —Mira Jasper, yo sé como amas a Alice, he sido testigo de ese amor durante años, incluso antes de que volviera a tu vida. ¡Dios sabe que si me pasara lo mismo con Rosalie, lucharía por ella hasta que estuviera a mi lado y feliz! No dejes ir tu felicidad por una tontería, los dos se merecen ser felices juntos.

—Es que… —Me lleve las manos al cabello totalmente desesperado. — Ya no se qué hacer, Emmett. Te juro que lo he intentado todo, y como me dijo Alice, parecemos agua y aceite, siempre que queremos estar juntos algo pasa y nos separa de nuevo.

—Pues entonces váyanse juntos a donde nadie pueda separarlos.

—¿Y el trabajo y todo lo demás?

Emmett le resto importancia. —Olvídate de los deberes, para eso estoy yo, y supongo que Alice tiene quien se encargue también.

La idea de fugarme con Alice a un lugar donde pudiéramos ser felices me atraía de sobre manera. ¡Y lo haría! Buscaría a mi pequeña y la convencería de que nos merecemos una última oportunidad.

—Lo haré, Emmett… ¡Lo hare!

—¡Ese es mi amigo!

Pero no pude encontrarla, toda la semana la estuve buscando, incluso Rosa me ayudo a hacerlo, pero se la negaron porque estaba de vacaciones y organizando su boda, por tal motivo no atendía a nadie.

Rosalie también trato de localizarla, pero no pudo conseguir una cita para verla, solo la invitación a ese dichoso evento.

No me quedaba otra cosa más que esperar el día de la boda.

Y dicho y hecho ese día aliste todo, no me iría de esa boda sin Alice, pero tendría que aceptar irse conmigo. A la fuerza, nada me lo perdonaría.

Me levante temprano y subí una pequeña maleta a mi automóvil. Me arregle y partí directo a la Iglesia. Rosalie me había dicho que la misa sería algo discreto, a las afueras de New York, a Alice siempre le gusto lo discreto.

Una hora después había llegado. Por lo que me tope ahí, después de todo no sería algo discreto. Muchos invitados, demasiados. Esperaba colarme a la fiesta. Estaba de suerte, la parte trasera de la iglesia no estaba vigilada; salte la barda y por una ventana me cole hacia la iglesia, desde donde entre podía divisar la espalda de los invitados y los guardias que mantenían el control del evento. Había entrado a lo que parecía un despacho, con cuidado me cole por el pasillo y empecé a escuchar voces femeninas, todas muy animadas. Di vuelta en una esquina y las vi salir de una habitación.

—Alice se ve preciosa…. —Las escuche pronunciar. Era, sin duda, mi día de suerte.

Me colé a la habitación, no sin antes percatarme de que Alice estuviera sola, cerré la puerta y le mire, no había duda, estaba preciosa.

—¡Wow!

Alice dio media vuelta y me miro, traía un hermoso vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco y beige, en el pecho se le formaba ligeramente una forma de corazón donde había pedrería incrustada; era largo, bastante, la cola estaba perfectamente esparcida por el suelo. Su peinado era simple, en un sujetado y decorado solamente con una peineta.

—Jasper, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto alarmada—.

—Te ves hermosa, Allie.

El sonrojo proclamo como suyo su rostro y agacho levemente la mirada. —Gracias.

Camine hacia ella y la sujete de las manos.

—Linda vine por ti. —Su expresión fue de sorpresa al verme directamente a los ojos. —Toda la semana estuve buscándote y cómo no he logrado hablar contigo me atreví a brincarme toda la seguridad y venir a buscarte.

—Pero Jasper… Me voy a casar en algunos minutos.

La frustración se apoderaba lentamente de mí. —¿Me amas o no?

—Jasper, yo….

Bese a Alice sujetándola de los brazos y arrimándola fuertemente hacia mí. Dios sabe cuánto había extrañado el sabor de sus labios. Le robe tiempo al tiempo y mordisque disfrutando de los besos de Alice.

—Responde —susurre entre sus labios—, ¿me amas o no? —.

—Claro que te amo, Jasper, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

—Entonces vámonos, Alice. Vamos a donde quieras, solos tú y yo. Iniciemos una nueva vida, juntos, sin que nadie nos separe. —Vi la duda en sus ojos y entonces comprendí— ¿Lo amas a él también verdad?

Mi tono de voz sonó menos triste de lo que realmente estaba. Triste no era como me sentía pero era una buena forma de explicarlo.

—Le quiero, a Diego lo quiero mucho. —Soltó después de algunos minutos de silencio. —Ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, dándome su apoyo incondicional, dándome el amor que no me supiste dar… —Eso había sido otro golpe bajo—. Pero… me iré contigo. No puedo soportar un minuto más estar lejos de ti, Jasper.

La euforia se apodero de mí y la alcé gritando de alegría. —Te amo, princesa.

—Y yo a ti, Jasper.

No me percate de que alguien había entrado hasta que escuchamos que alguien cerraba la puerta.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

Diego nos miraba recargado en la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas perdón por tardarme pero lamentablemente la universidad me absorbe, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Debo decirles que a la historia solo le queda un capitulo mas y el Epilogo.**

**Espero sus opiniones en el botoncito que ya saben. **

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Besos.**

**Lunna.**


	10. Mi Final Feliz

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Carolina Toncel: <strong>Gracias Güera, ahí está el capítulo, pronto el epílogo.

**Jupy:** Lo sé, lo merecen. Gracias por tu review.

**Alice Maggio-Whitlock:** Bueno, Alice, no pensaras que todo tenía que ser así de fácil, ¿o sí? Tenía que meterle algo de suspenso a todo esto. Me gusta el suspenso. XD Gracias por tu review.

**Montengo24:** Gracias por tu review.

* * *

><p><em><span>Finales de Universidad. Ni hablar.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9. Mi final feliz.<strong>

**Jasper POV**

—_¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?_

Alice y yo nos alarmamos al ver a Diego parado justo enfrente de nuestra única salida.

―Alice, ¿podrías explicarme que está sucediendo?

Mi pequeña no sabía que decir. Sus manos se encontraban algo temblorosas y empezaban a sudar. ¿Acaso Diego le infundía miedo, o solo era el miedo de que nos hubieran descubierto?

―Diego… am, yo….

—Alice y yo nos vamos a ir, Diego. ―Exclame sin reparos. ¿Para qué darle más rodeos? Alice y yo nos iríamos de esa iglesia, si o si, ella ya había aceptado y ni Diego ni nadie podría impedirlo.

Diego apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Él quería golpearme, lo notaba; Todo su rostro había tomado un tono rojizo debido al coraje que esta noticia le provocaba. Muy lentamente me adelante unos pasos de con Alice, para así, cuando Lydon decidiera atacarme, a ella no la tocaría.

—¿Eso es cierto Alice?

—S-sí… —Susurró Alice sin darse cuenta de cómo las manos de Diego se formaban en puños, seguramente clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos.

Ella no lo vio venir, pero yo sí. Diego se había lanzado contra mí dándome un buen derechazo directo a mi mentón. El golpe no me había dejado en un estado inconsciente, pero si había llegado a desequilibrarme momentáneamente.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Me grito Diego lanzándose nuevamente hacia mí. Si lo que Lydon tenía es que propinaba fuertes golpes, pero yo era mucho más rápido y ágilmente esquivándolos.

Para mí, me parecía que nos peleábamos de manera lenta. Podía apreciar el horror en el rostro de Alice, y de cómo quería que dejáramos de pelear y sus gritos, gritos que al parecer ni Diego no yo escuchábamos.

Arremetí con un rodillazo en su abdomen haciendo que soltara el aliento y se separara un poco de mí. Volvió Diego a arremeter contra mí. Dos golpes directo a mis costillas, un izquierdazo justo en su nariz haciendo que sangrara; No sé bien cuantos golpes nos propinamos el uno al otro, pero los gritos de Alice habían alertado a las personas y parte de la seguridad del evento habían entrado a la habitación terminando con la pelea.

—¡Te voy a matar, Hale! —Gritaba Diego tratando de liberarse y continuar la pelea. Alice no hacía más que llorar a causa del susto de la pelea.

—¡Te estaré esperando!

Alice vino directo a mí. —Ya, Jasper, cálmate.

—¡Alice aléjate de él! —Le grito Diego. Cada vez más rápido la gente se arremolinaba en el pequeño cuarto, hasta que el sacerdote entro en el lugar.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Se puso justo en medio de los dos. Diego me mataba con la mirada mientras Alice limpiaba mi rostro ensangrentado con su vestido.

—Arruinaré tu vestido. —Susurré viendo a mi pequeña.

Me sonrió un poco más tranquila y siguió limpiando mi rostro. —Eso no importa.

—¿Alguien me podría explicar que es lo que pasa aquí señores?

Diego se zafó de los agentes de seguridad que lo retenían y se alisaba el traje con toda la furia que tenía dentro.

—No mucho, padre. Sólo que este individuo no es invitado de la boda.

—¿Eso es cierto, hijo? —Me dijo el padre viendo como Alice se ceñía a mi costado.

—Es cierto padre, —Conteste retando a Diego con la mirada— pero aquí no va a ver ninguna boda.

—¡Eres un hijo de…!

—¡Señor Lydon! —Alzó la voz el padre deteniendo lo que estaba a punto de soltar Diego— Esa no es forma de hablar en la casa de Dios y menos cuando hay damas presentes.

Los invitados, principalmente las damas de honor de Alice, entre ellas Charlotte, miraban estupefactos la escena.

—Lo siento padre.

Ese fue el momento qué Alice decidió intervenir. —Lo que a dicho el señor Hale es la verdad reverendo. La boda se cancela.

—¡Alice! —Profirió Diego con indignación. La concurrencia empezó a alzar los murmullos en cuanto Alice dijo esas palabras.

—Muy bien, pe parece que esto no se debe tratar frente a tantos invitados. —Dijo el padre mientras Diego no salía de su shock por la noticia. —Así que, damas y caballeros, les pido de manera más atenta que despejen la habitación.

Todos las demás personas salieron, dejándonos solamente a Diego, el Padre, Alice y a mí en el cuarto.

—Alice, dime que no es verdad, por favor. —Clamo Diego con voz entrecortada.

Sabía que él amaba a Alice, era imposible no conocer a Alice y amarla al instante, pero yo también la amaba y ella a mí. Ya me había cansado de no luchar por mi felicidad.

Alice se acerco lentamente a Diego. Al principio me resistí a dejarla ir de mi lado, pero ella me juro que no le haría nada. Y así era, Diego se limito a abrazarla y llorar sobre su hombro. Me dio un retortijón en el corazón, pero sabía que era la despedida, que Alice y yo seríamos felices después de esto, por lo que sometí mis celos infundados.

El sacerdote camino hasta mi lado viendo con pena la escena.

—No llores, Diego. Tu menos que nadie debería llorar.

—No me dejes, Alice. —Suplicaba contra el diminuto cuerpo de mi princesa. Alice solo acariciaba su cabello. —Yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Diego. —Golpe bajo a mi corazón. —Pero amo más a Jasper.

Diego tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Alice y la beso suavemente mientras ambos lloraban. Tuve que desviar la mirada de lo que estaba pasando enfrente de mí, pues aunque Alice le había dicho que me amaba más a mí, quedaba implícito que también lo amaba a él.

La mano del padre descanso en mi hombro reconfortándome. —Tranquilo hijo, es lo mejor.

Vi nuevamente a Diego y Alice, y me di cuenta de que si mi pequeña y yo no nos hubiéramos topado aquel día, Diego la hubiera hecho feliz.

Lydon beso la frente de mi pequeña y la abrazo por última vez. —Que seas muy feliz Alice.

Alice regreso corriendo a mi lado y beso mi mejilla mientras la abrazaba. Quite los rastros de las lagrimas que derramó entando con Lydon.

—Hale, espero que cuides de Alice como yo lo hubiera hecho, y si me entero de que ella sufre por tu culpa te romperé cada uno de los huesos. —Me reí sin ganas, por la amenaza y las locuras que decía. Jamás lastimaría a Alice. —Y Alice… si algún día te arrepientes de estar con éste, ten en cuenta que siempre estaré esperándote.

—Gracias Diego.

—Es enserio, Alice. —Sonrió a pesar de que la sangre de la nariz rota empezaba a coagularse. —Ahora lárguense, antes de que me arrepienta.

Alice y yo le sonreímos al padre y después a Diego. Abrí la puerta para que mi pequeña saliera y yo me detuve unos segundos mirando a Diego.

—Gracias.

Él sólo asintió y mientras salía alcance a escuchar como el Sacerdote le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Desde ese día habían pasado exactamente un año. Alice y yo nos fuimos unos meses a la Toscana para estar un tiempo a solas, sólo nosotros dos. Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero hoy que se cumplía un año desde que había dejado a Diego, sabía que aun le dolía.

En veces, la encontraba sentada en el jardín de su gran casa mientras el sol y la brisa le daban en la cara. Tenía la certeza de que en esos momentos, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era Diego, y a mí era a quien le dolía más.

Hubo un momento en el que literalmente le suplique a Alice que volviera con él, pero ella aclaró cualquier duda que pasaba por mi mente.

_**Flash back**_

—_Regresa con él, Alice._

—_¡Pero qué locuras dices! _—_Esa noche había llegado con unas copas de más. Me pasé la tarde bebiendo un ron con 100 años de añejamiento._

—¡_Te he visto! _—_Dije con un estado etílico evidente_—_ Haz estado toda la mañana sentada ahí afuera, pensando en él, en Lydon._

_La sorpresa en la cara de Alice fue visible. Había descubierto sus pensamientos, ahora no me quedaba ninguna duda de que lo extrañaba y que pensaba en él mientras estaba conmigo._

—_Me estas ofendiendo, Jasper. _—_Me contesto sentándose en la cama. Nuestra cama._

—_Más me ofendes tú a mí, Alice. _—_Comenzaba a balbucear por el alcohol. _—_¿Crees que no me duele verte día tras día, ahí afuera, pensando en lo que pudiste haber hecho con Diego? ¿Crees que no lo pienso yo también?_

_Mi pequeña estaba furiosa, lo veía en sus ojos. Se levanto de la cama y camino en paso lento hacia mí hasta que me volteo el rostro a un lado a causa de la tremenda bofetada que me propino._

—_Tú, no entiendes nada Jasper. _—_Mire sus ojos y mas que furia había dolor._ —_Yo no estaba pensando en Diego. No te lo niego, si he pensado como hubiera sido mi vida junto a él, pero siempre he llegado a la misma conclusión…hice la elección correcta al quedarme a tu lado._

—_¿Entonces dime que es lo que piensas todos los días?_

_Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los labios volviéndolos totalmente blancos y cerro su mano aguantando las ganas de propinarme otra cachetada. Pero de repente… se relajo completamente y me vio con la mirada más triste que yo había presenciado._

—_En nuestro bebé, Jasper. En eso pensaba. Estoy embarazada._

_Camino fuera del cuarto dejándome totalmente en shock por la noticia._

_**Fin flash back**_

Debo confesar que ese día en el que Alice me confesó lo del embarazo, no dormimos juntos. Mi pequeña estaba demasiado dolida y enojada que se salió de la casa y me tuvo buscándola toda la noche por toda la ciudad. Ella se había quedado en el hotel más prestigioso de toda la Toscana. Al día siguiente había regresado a la casa con toda la intensión de hacer sus maletas y dejarme, pero le lloré, le supliqué que no lo hiciera.

Y no sé bien que, de todo lo que le dije, la habrá hecho cambiar de opinión, pero desde entonces estamos completamente felices.

Cuando Alice cumplió los 4 meses de embarazo, volvimos a New York. Habíamos hecho a un lado el trabajo por mucho tiempo, así que era hora de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y más cuando pronto seríamos la familia que siempre quisimos.

En cuanto le dije la noticia a Emmett me dio un gran abrazo de osos, como solo él los sabe dar. Emmett y Rosa eran los más felices por la noticia.

—¡Te dije que todo saldría bien! —Me sonrió Rosa después de decirle la noticia— ¡Ahora seré Tía! Dios, Alice y yo tenemos muchas compras que hacer.

—¿Y por qué me haces menos a mi Rosalie, enana?

Estos dos se habían acoplado muy bien en mi ausencia.

—Obviamente Rosalie y Rosmmy nos acompañaran, _bobosop_.

Los tres nos reímos, ya hacía falta una buena noticia.

—¿Y qué planes tienen para adelante? —Cuestiono mi mejor amiga.

—He conseguido una casa justo como la quería Alice cuando vivíamos en Forks, esta a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Aja, —Dijo Emmett— ¿Y luego?

Los miré confundido. —Pues, es perfecta. Es amplia y con dos estudios donde podemos perfectamente trabajar, además de un cuarto de juegos junto a las habitaciones….

—Por eso… ¡¿Y luego?! —Enfatizo Rosa.

—¡¿Y luego qué?!

—¡Ay, si serás idiota! —Sé lamento Emmett tapándose los ojos con la palma de su mano—.

—¡¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Alice, zopenco?! —Me grito Rosa totalmente exasperada.

—¡Ah, eso! —Sí, era un perfecto idiota. —Aun no lo sé. Verán, hace poco tiempo fue lo de Diego y bueno, no creo que ella acepte, no la quiero presionar u ocasionarle algún malestar.

—O sea, se escapan junto, —Empezó a enumerar mi amiga y socia— la se pierden por meses en las Europas, la embarazas… ¿Y no sabes si pedirle o no matrimonio por no ocasionarle algún malestar? ¡Ay, no me jodas, _güero_!

—Sí, Jasper. —Emmett me levanto a empujones de mi asiento. —Ahora mismo te me vas a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Alice para que lo más pronto posible le pidas matrimonio.

Más por fuerza que por voluntad salí de mi oficina, pero la verdad es que mis amigos tenían razón. Así que, justo cuando mi Alice cumplía los 7 meses de embarazos le pediré que sea mi esposa.

Ya tenía todo listo. Ella siempre había preferido lo discreto, por lo que hice una cena realmente exquisita en nuestra casa. Días atrás, Alice me había dicho que tenía antojo de langosta, por lo que se lo cumplí. Con ayuda de Rosalie y Rosa, preparamos la langosta y la ambientación justo antes de que mi pequeña llegara del trabajo. Estaba preparando una nueva línea de ropa para mujeres embarazadas, por lo que se sumergía en sus diseños hasta ya entrada la noche.

Justo a las 8:30 de la noche escuche el carro llegar. Corrí a encender las velas de la entrada y camine deprisa de nuevo a la cocina esperando a que me llamara.

Escuche el jadeo que propino Alice al ver la sala y el comedor decorados tan cursimente como dijo Rosa, pero sé que a mi pequeña le gustaría todo.

—¿Jasper?

Salí de la cocina con el agua de Jamaica en mis manos. —Bienvenida a casa.

Alice se quito su saco y lo colgó en el perchero junto con su bolso, para después caminar directo a mí.

—¿Y esto? —Me sonrió antes de besarme.

—Quería celebrar contigo que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Aparte la silla para que se sentará, corrí a la cocina y tome los platos con la langosta minutos antes adornada.

—¡Langosta! —Grito mi niña emocionada.

—Así es.

La noche paso sin prisa, ambos disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro y de cómo ambos éramos felices.

Casi pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Puse algo de Jazz en el estéreo e invite a mi linda novia a bailar. Ninguno decía nada mientras bailábamos, ambos necesitábamos este confort. Yo adoraba la forma en que la enorme pansa de Alice se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

Casi podía jurar que Alice se había dormido en mis brazos mientras danzábamos. Era el momento.

—¿Alice?

—Sí, Jasper. —Suspiro y me abrazo con más fuerza.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al instante se separo de mí y me miro como si no me hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Le sonreí y acaricié su rostro. —¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo?

El pequeño cuerpo de Alice comenzó a pegar de brincos, pensaba seriamente que mi hijo nacería agitado.

—¡Sí, sí! —Gritó— ¡Sí me quiero casar contigo!

Desde ese día Alice y yo estamos comprometidos. Ahora solo espero el ansiado momento de casarnos por todas las de la ley y tener a nuestro hijo en los brazos.

Nada podía ser más perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero bueno, la universidad me absorbe, si tengo tiempo mañana subo el epílogo.<strong>

**Nos vemos. **

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es únicamente mía. Queda prohibida la copia parcial o total de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Montego 24:<strong> Sí, lo sé, siento la tardanza. La universidad me absorbe, pero tienes razón, ya merecían ser felices.

**Jupy:** Me agrada mucho tu comentario, espero que disfrutes el epílogo.

**Dulzezitha**: Que bueno que te gusto amora! Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho sonreír. Disfruta el epílogo.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo. <strong>

**Alice POV**

Los preparativos de la boda iba excelente, Rosa y Rosalie me ayudaban en todo lo que podían. No podía estar más feliz, pronto sería mamá y un mes después de eso, me casaría con el hombre de mi vida… Aunque eso ocasionara un dolor a personas que realmente apreciaba, como Diego.

Hace mucho no sabía de él. Charlotte renunció como una de mis modelos por solidaridad a su hermano. No la culpaba, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ahora mi contacto con ambos era realmente nulo.

Lo extrañaba.

Ya casi cumplía los ocho meses y medio de embarazo, cuando me tope a quien menos esperaba.

—¡Hey, hola! —Bella estaba justo enfrente de mí y besaba con naturalidad mi mejilla— ¿Cómo has estado, Alice?

—¿Bella?

Se rió. —Sí, Alice, soy yo, Bella Swan —Sonrió— Bueno, Bella Masen ahora.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Sinceramente Bella siempre me había caído muy bien, por eso mismo le había confesado lo que Jasper y yo tuvimos. Siempre quise tener una amistad sincera con ella. —Tanto sin verte.

Estábamos justo enfrente de la cafetería en la que iba a almorzar, y ciertamente con la barriga que me cargaba, se me antojaba comerme una vaca entera.

La invite a desayunar, teníamos tanto que charlar.

Cuando por fin nos trajeron las ordenes decidí profundizar más en los temas tenebrosos, pero ella me sorprendió primero.

—Me entere de que te casas con Jasper.

—¿Cómo…? —Me había descolocado de mi balance.

—Venga, que todas las revistas de moda y programas de televisión hablan de ustedes. —Probó un poco de su café. —Me alegra por ustedes —.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Estaba un poco conmocionada.

—¿Por qué no habría de decirlo enserio?

—Bueno… —Juegue con mi comida evitando su mirada. —Teniendo en cuenta de que Jasper y tú fueron marido y mujer, y por todo lo que paso, uno dudaría….

—Pues no andes dudando pequeña pixie. —Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

—Me alegra de que Jasper sea por fin feliz. Supongo que el bebé es suyo.

—¿Qué? —Reí y acaricie mi barriga— Sí, pronto nacerá.

—Me alegra, será muy lindo —Probé bocado y le sonreí. —Cuando estaba conmigo no dejaba de llamarte, ¿sabes? Siempre me resistí ante la idea de que no era capaz de borrar el recuerdo de _su Alice,_ como él decía, —Me sonrió— Pero cuando conocí a Edward tenía en claro a donde de verdad pertenecía.

—Sí, me entere de lo sucedido.

—¡Claro que te enteraste! Jasper te ha de a ver contado.

Me sonroje un poco, pero enseguida me puse seria. —Sí, pues claro, pero… ¿cómo le pudieron haber hecho eso?

—Realmente no lo planeamos, Alice. —Pasó bocado y bebió un sorbo más de su café. —Edward me decía constantemente en que ya dijera la verdad, que me divorciara y que fuéramos felices de una vez; pero yo no me atrevía, después de todo, Jasper siempre había sido atento y comprensivo conmigo. Nunca me dio motivos para dejarlo, y cuando me entere de lo suyo contigo, se me hizo fácil irme por esa vía de escape. —Suspiro y yo hice lo mismo. —No sabes cuánto lamento ese error, si yo hubiera dicho la verdad, quizás Jasper hubiera sido feliz contigo más rápidamente y no hubiera pasado lo que paso con Diego Lydon… Incluso Edward sería más feliz.

—¿Te enteraste de lo de Diego? —Cuestione sorprendida.

Asintió con la cabeza. —La verdad es que leí una entrevista que le hicieron después de que te fugaras con Jasper. Estaba muy dolido. —Eso fue un golpe para mi corazón. —Pero él entendía que nadie podía hacerte más feliz que Jasper, por eso acepto.

Eso no me quitaba el dolor en el pecho que sentía por el recuerdo de Diego, pero de algún modo tendría que arreglar eso.

Asentí asimilando lo que me decía, Bella. Tenía hambre, pero sentía que ya nada me entraba. —¿Por qué dices que Edward no es feliz?

Suspiro de nuevo y rasco un poco su mejilla. —Somos felices, desde luego. Ian ya entro a preescolar y Edward y yo trabajamos para sustentarnos todo. No tenemos ningún problema, de hecho, yo también estoy embarazada. —Abrió su saco y se le notaba una barriga de no más de 4 meses. Le sonreí sincera pero de nuevo tomo un deje triste su mirada. —Pero Edward necesita a su familia, yo soy huérfana y sé que se siente no tener a tus seres queridos cercas, y el necesita a su familia, sobretodo el perdón de su hermano.

Sabía de lo que Bella hablaba. Emmett no había querido volver a ver ni hablar con Edward, y Esme solo se sentía desolada por los problemas que tenían sus hijos.

Y fue cuando se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

—¡¿Por qué no traes a Edward y a Ian a la cena de navidad?! —Navidad sería dentro de algunos días y seguro que ahí podrían hacer las paces. —Seguro que Esme y Carlisle estarán felices de ver a su nieto y Edward y Emmett pueden limar sus viejos rencores.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Será una muy linda navidad.

—Pues cuenta con que ahí estaremos….

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —Había gritado Emmett en su despacho cuando le comunique que Bella y Edward irían a la cena de navidad. —¡¿Cómo pudiste haberlos invitado?! Es más, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera hablarle a Bella? ¡Por Dios! Ellos traicionaron a Jasper.

—Sí, Emmett, —Dije observándolo caminar de un lado a otro por toda la oficina. Jasper tecleaba rápido su ordenador mientras yo esperaba a que terminara, y soportaba los gritos de mi Cuñado. —Pero es Navidad, es una bella época como para estar peleados. Además, ¿No quieres ver a Edward?

—Ese no es el punto, Alice. —Empezaba a dudar seriamente que invitar a Bella y Edward a la casa había sido mala idea, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que había sido lo correcto. —No soporto a Edward por el hecho de que traiciono la confianza de Jasper.

—¿Y no crees que eso me lo debes de dejar a mí, Emmett? —Por fin intervino mi Jasper. Por fin había terminado su trabajo, y ahora iríamos a comer. —Yo soy quien debería estar como energúmeno con la noticia, y sin embargo, el enloquecido eres tú —Jasper me ofreció la mano y yo la tome gustosa poniéndome de pie—. Deberías de darle una oportunidad.

—Sí, Emmett, —Lo secundé— Ellos se enamoraron y cometieron unos errores, pero, si eso no hubiera pasado dudo mucho que yo estuviera con Jasper y sobre todo, no estaría embarazada.

Jasper me sonrió y beso mi cabello antes de volver a razonar con Emmett. —Déjate de viejos rencores, hermano. No pierdas a tu familia. A mí no me molesta que Edward y Bella asistan, en cambio me alegra, porque así podré ver esa encantadora sonrisa de Esme.

Al parecer, las palabras que Jasper y yo le dijimos a Emmett empezaban a surgir efecto en él.

—Aun no estoy seguro. —Nos dijo antes de partir. —Yo admiraba a Edward. Siempre me consideraba orgulloso del hombre digno y ético en el que se había convertido, y con lo que sucedió, la imagen que tenía de él cambio completamente.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, sabía lo que le dolía hablar de su hermano. —Emmett, no pierdas esa imagen de Edward, somos humanos, y como tales, cometemos errores. Edward te extraña y yo sé que tú a él también. Será navidad en pocos días, creo que ambos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

—Hazle caso a mi mujer, Emmett. Olvida los rencores y seamos felices.

Jasper beso mi mejilla mientras esperábamos una respuesta de Emmett, pero él aun dudaba.

—No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé —Y sin decir más, salió de la oficina—.

—Bueno esto no resulto como esperaba. —Dije resignada.

—Saldrá bien, chaparra. —Me beso y tomando mí mano mientras caminábamos a la puerta. —Emmett es terco, pero no sabe como razonar.

Los días habían pasado volando. Había hablado con Rosalie sobre la noticia de Bella y Edward, y estuvo de acuerdo en todo. No sabía por qué Emmett era tan terco a veces. Rosa por otro lado se disculpo con Esme y nosotros, pues ella y su nuevo galán irían a pasar noche buena en México, con la familia de Rosa, al parecer pronto habría otra boda además de la mía con Jasper.

Noche buena había llegado, la tan esperada cena de navidad estaba casi lista. Sólo confiaba en que ni Bella ni Edward me quedaran mal.

Casi daban las 11 de la noche, estábamos a minutos de empezar a cenar. Aunque a Esme se le notaba feliz jugando con su nieta Rosmmy, sabía que mi sorpresa la emocionaría tanto a ella como a Carlisle.

Justo en el momento en el volvía del baño, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo abro.

Casi pego el grito en el cielo cuando vi a la pareja sonriéndome tímidamente con un pequeño de cabellos rebeldes color chocolate como los de Bella, pero con enormes ojos como los de Edward.

—Hola Alice.

—Pasen, pasen. Están en su casa.

Todos estaban en la sala, por lo que les pedía a mis invitados entraran a esta casa tan conocida para ambos.

Cerré la puerta y me adelante a ellos para anunciarlos. Ian se aferraba a su mamá, el pobre estaba algo asustado. Camine a la estancia y con orgullo los anuncie.

—Familia, Esme y Carlisle sobre todo, les tengo una sorpresa. Esme, se cuanto extrañas tener a toda tu familia junta, por lo que me di a la tarea de hacerte este regalo, espero te guste.

En ese momento tanto Bella, como Edward e Ian entraron a la sala.

—Hola mamá.

Esme pego un grito y llorando corrió a abrazar a Edward. —Te extrañe tanto hijo.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Rosalie se había levantado junto con Rosmmy y abrazaba a Bella, dándole la bienvenida de nuevo a la familia. Yo estaba que parecía un mar de llanto, no sé si por la escena que presenciaba o por las hormonas que tenía a flor de piel.

Jasper me abrazo por la espalda y beso mis hombros después de saludar a su viejo amigo y a Bella.

—Le has devuelto la sonrisa a Esme.

Esme parecía niña con juguete nuevo. No soltaba a Edward mientras que con el otro brazo abrazaba y besaba el rostro de su nieto Ian. Pero aun faltaba la prueba de fuego.

Después de que todos los miembros de la familia Masen dieron la bienvenida a los invitados, sólo faltaba uno y al parecer el más orgulloso.

Emmett no miraba la hermosa escena que teníamos enfrente, su vista estaba fija en la chimenea que se encontraba encendía y que proporcionaba de calor a toda la casa. Anime a Edward a que fuera con él, y me hizo caso caminando nervioso hasta donde Emmett se encontraba sentado.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme, hermano? —Dijo Edward con la voz algo quebradiza.

Todos tratábamos de aguantar las lágrimas. Bella estaba que si parecía magdalena con el pequeño Ian entre sus brazos.

Emmett no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y miro fijamente a su hermano.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Edward. —Y lo abrazo con fuerza. —Te extrañamos.

Después de ese emotivo momento y de todos, absolutamente todos llorar por la reconciliación de los hermanos Masen, pasamos a la mesa. Esme no cavia de felicidad, se desvivía por atender a sus hijos y a sus nietos. Eran su orgullo, se le notaba.

—Propongo un brindis. —Se levanto mi Jasper con copa en mano. Detestaba no poder tomar vino, pero lo hacía porque mi bebé naciera con bien, así que yo, al igual que Bella, brindábamos con agua. —Un brindis por este momento tan regocijante que pasamos. Brindo, —Se tomo un respiro— Brindo por aquellos errores que cometimos en el camino, por aquellas mentiras, por aquellos momentos de necedad, por todo lo duro que cada uno de los miembros que nos encontramos aquí ahora tuvimos que pasar —todos le mirábamos atentos, aunque se podía sentir que a algunos les pesaban esas palabras—, porque si eso no hubiera sucedido quizás nunca hubiéramos encontrado lo que todos llaman "hogar". Hoy en día, en mi caso personal y espero no incomode a nadie porque esa no es la intención, hoy en día me siento pleno, con Bella me sentía contento, era reconfortante, y Bella gracias por todos los lindos momentos que me diste, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero con Alice me siento completo, ella es la mujer de mi vida y por quien me desviviré por ser y hacerla feliz. —El tono rojizo que se mostraba en el rostro de Bella pero sobretodo con la manera en que miraba a Edward era lo que me alegraba. Ellos se amaban, y al igual que Jasper y yo, ellos eran el uno para el otro. —Por eso, quiero brindar por la salud de todos, por los amores de antaño, —dirigió su copa a Esme y Carlisle— por los amores tercos y pacientes —Rosalie y Emmett— Por los amores inesperados —Edward y Bella— por los amores que siempre esperan —Le sonreí cuando me miró. —Y por las pequeñas alegrías que iluminan nuestra vida —Por supuesto en mención a Ian, Rosmmett y a nuestro hijo. —Por eso y más, salud familia.

—¡Salud! —Coreamos todos justo antes de beber nuestras copas.

Esa noche fue perfecta, casi daban las 2 am cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Era un numero que hace bastante no sonaba en mi móvil.

—Bueno.

—_¿Alice? _—Sonreí al escuchar su voz.

—Hola, Diego. ¿Cómo estás?

Casi podía imaginar su sonrisa. —_Creo que bien, espero no importunarte._

—Para nada. —Le aclaré— Me alegra saber de ti.

—_No quiero molestarte linda, solo quería desearte una feliz navidad._

—No me molestas, gracias. —Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos y mire en la mesa a mi familia —Feliz navidad, cariño.

—_Alice…. _—Cerré mis ojos un momento al escucharlo. Diego aun movía recuerdos fuertes en mí.

—Diego por favor no.

Lo escuche suspirar. —_Sólo… sólo responde mi pregunta, ¿si?_

—Está bien.

—_Jasper…. ¿Él te hace feliz?_

No tenia que pensarlo mucho. Lo hacía. —Lo hace, Diego. Mucho.

—_Bien. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, Alice. Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad, Alice?_

—Lo sé, Diego. Pero debes de tratar de ser feliz con alguien más. —Dije y suspire. — Tú eres el hombre de mi vida, pero Jasper es el amor de mi vida, con el me siento completa… él es mi hogar. —Dije recordando las palabras de dichas por Jasper minutos antes. —Con él es con quien quiero envejecer, sólo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad.

—_Y la tomo, Alice. Me conformo con tu amistad, pero eso no quiere decir que yo te deje de amar._

—Lo entiendo, Diego. Espero que algún día puedas ser tan feliz como lo soy yo.

—_Yo también lo espero, Alice. Feliz Navidad, linda._

—Feliz Navidad, Diego.

Colgamos justo antes de que Jasper viniera a ver si estaba con bien.

—¿Todo en orden, amor?

No había duda que Jasper era el amor de mi vida.

—Te amo. —Le dije después de besarlo. —Todo está perfecto.

—Pues entonces vayamos a con los demás, estamos a punto de abrir los regalos.

Juntos caminamos de nuevo a la estancia. Me encontraba con mi familia, con el amor de mi vida y en el momento correcto. Ahora sabía que nunca estaría sola y que Jasper, siempre estaría ahí, cómo siempre lo ha estado... tan disponible para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bueno, aquí finalizo mi fic Disponible para mí. Realmente me gusto mi historia, y como verán el Epílogo es muy emotivo e inesperado. Son épocas de paz y amor, y por ende les deseaba lo mismo a mis historias.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y pronto andaré por aquí de nuevo, con alguna nueva historia. **

**Un gran abrazo y Feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

**Besos. **

**Luna.**


End file.
